My future is gone, brokenheart with fear
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan yang diderita Naruto. tetang kegagalan cinta dan harapannya.
1. Chapter 1

Aloo semua ini merupakan fanfic gw yang pertama berbahasa Indonesia (i love Indonesia). Cerita ini menggunakan alur maju dan mundur. Selamat membaca. Oh iya jangan lupa ya direview. Gw tunggu ya reviewnya.

Disclaimer: gw gak pernah membuat kartun naruto. Naruto hanya dimiliki oleh yang membuatnya. Cerita ini gw yang buat...

My future is gone, brokenheart with fear

Siang hari yang panas, tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda itu, yang dia tau hanyalah berlari, berlari dan berlari. Seakan-akan dia hanya memiliki tugas hanya untuk berlari terus tanpa henti. Kemudian dia berhenti berlari ketika dia jatuh setelah tersandung akar pohon. Dia bangun dari jatuhnya dan duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan dia mulai berteriak "HOAAHHHHH, SEMUANYA PENGHIANAT, GW GAK NGERTI MENGAPA SEMUA TAK MEMAHAMI GW. PENDUDUK KONOHA DAN TSUNADE-NO-BACHAN TAHU AKAN HARAPAN GW. TAPI MENGAPA?". Dia merasakan cakra merah keluar dari tubuhnya. Kemudian dia memukul-mukul tanah. Dia berdiri, cakra merah ditubuhnya sudah semakin besar dan merubuhkan pohon-pohon yang ada disekitar dia.

**Sebelumnya**

'Pagi yang cerah, hari ini gw akan makan secukupnya terus gw baru pergi ke kantornya Hokage' pikir Naruto dengan ceria. Hari itu merupakan hari yang dinanti-nanti dalam seumur hidup dia. Dia berpikir nahwa tahun ini sangat membawa kebahagiaan buat hidupnya. Satu bulan yang lalu dia berhasil membantu temannya untuk membunuh seseorang yang dibenci seumur hidupnya dan membawa temannya kembali ke Konoha bersama teamnya.

"Ayame-ne-chan, gw pesen satu mangkok besar ramen pake daging ayam ya, no pig meat because daging babi diharamkan" Naruto berkata dengan lantang dan senyum yang lebar dari biasanya. "Ohayou, Naruto-san. Waduh pagi-pagi dah kesini, saya siapkan pesenan kamu dengan segera" kata penjaga toko yaitu seorang wanita cantik.

Lima menit kemudian pesenan Naruto sudah siap. Naruto makan dengan lahapnya. Selesai makan, Naruto berkata kepada Ayame " Ayame-ne-chan, pira iki kabehan? Aku wes wareg. Aku mangan ramen karo iwak ayam enem mangkok?" kata Naruto (red: ini adalah bahasa Jawa Banyumasan yang artinya: Ayame-ne-chan berapa semuanya. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku makan ramen dengan daging ayam enam mangkok?) "Semuanya jadi Rp. 25,000.-, tapi khusus kamu Naruto sebagai pelanggan setia, kami berikan discount sebesar 25 jadi cukup bayar Rp. 25,000.- aja" senyum Ayame ke Naruto. Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan dompet kodoknya. Dia memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Ayame dan berkata "Trims Ayame-ne-chan". "Sama-sama Naruto, mampir lagi ya kemari nanti" Ayame kembali tersenyum kepada Naruto.

'Wah saatnya bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain dan mendengarkan pengumuman yang gw tunggu-tunggu' Naruto tersenyum dengan gigi yang keliatan sedikit. Dia pun berlari menuju kantor Hokage.

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage sedang ada rapat tertutup antara Hokage dengan 2 orang yang sangat dihormati oleh masyarakat Konoha. 2 orang tetua ini merupakan dewan penasehat bagi Hokage.

"Tetapi tetua, anak ini memiliki kemampuan yang lebih daripada calon-calon yang lain" Tsunade berkata dengan agak sedikit memaksa. "Tsunade, ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat, tugas kamu hanya mengumumkan keputusan ini" nenek tua yang merupakan salah satu dari tetua itu berkata dengan agak keras kepada Tsunade. "Baiklah kalau begitu" Tsunade beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan itu, tapi terhenti seorang kakek tua berkata "Tsunade ini bukan keputusan kamu berdua tapi ini keputusan para ketua-ketua klan yang berada di Konoha". Tsunade melangkah keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tsunade pergi keruangan tempat para calon-calon berkumpul.

Sementara itu Naruto masuk keruangan tempat para calon Hokage menunggu pengumuman. Di sana ada empat orang yang dikenal oleh Naruto dan lima orang yang dia kenal tapi tidak diketahui namanya oleh Naruto.

Naruto:Oi guys, dah pada disini semuanya

Naruto memasang senyum yang tidak biasanya. Memang hari itu beda untuk Naruto.

Kiba:Naruto, loe girang banget hari ini? Apa loe nemu duit di jalan?

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan keheranan.

Neji:Hmmm, Naruto loe memang beda untuk hari ini. Kalau nemu duit bagi-bagi dunks.

Sasuke:Loe-loe pada lupa apa? Taukan cita-cita Naruto pingin jadi apa? Hari ini merupakan hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Kiba:Oh iya, bener juga loe Sasuke, pantes aja dia girang banget

Naruto:Yup bener banget lu Sasuke. Hari ini sangat membuat ge seneng banget. Selangkah lagi gw akan menjadi Hokage yaitu Rokudaime

Shikamaru:Oi Naruto, you are so troublesome. Emang gila loe hari ini. Lihat semua yang di dalem ruangan ini pada harap-harap cemas dengen pemunguman yang lagi ditunggu. Tapi loe PD abis (red: PD Percaya Diri). That's you're the number one troublemaker.

Naruto:Whatever you said, i don't care. Pokoknya hari ini merupakan hari buat gw

lima menit kemudian, Tsunade masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dia mengecek apakah semua calon sudah hadir atau belum. Kemudian dia berkata "Semua calon harap mengikuti saya". Mereka semua mengikuti Tsunade. Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruangan kantor Hokage. Lorong tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh Chuunin dan Jounin yang hadir untuk mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut. Tsunade berpaling ke sepuluh calon Hokage, selanjutnya dia mulai membuka map yang sudah dipegang di tangannya. "Hari ini kita berkumpul disini untuk mendengarkan keputusan para tetua dan ketua klan tentang calon Rokudaime Konoha. Dan yang berhak untuk menduduki jabatan tersebut adalah..." Tsunade kembali melihat ke arah mata-mata calon Rokudaime. Naruto mulai gugup dengan pengumuman ini. Dia mencoba untuk menahan nafasnya setelah Tsunade mengatakan "SASUKE kau adalah rokudaime". 'Apa? Apa ge gak salah denger, gak mungkin' Naruto berkata kedirinya sendiri. Mencoba untuk memahami keputusan ini.

"Sasuke selamat ya, gw akan membantu loe kalau loe butuh pertolongan dari gw" kata Neji. "Sasuke, gw selalu mendukung loe" senyum Kiba. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi selamat kepada Sasuke, tetapi dia hanya diam saja. Tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, hanya senyum yang bohong. "Dobe, gw gak nyangka ini, loe gak kecewa kan?" Sasuke melihat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto mencoba untuk pergi dari tempat pertemuan itu untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah melihat para chunin dan Jounin mendekati Sasuke untuk memberi selamat, Naruto segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Dia hanya berlari menuju hutan yang berada di luar Konoha. Berlari terus tanpa henti.

To be continued

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita tentang kisah naruto dan Angko. Maaf gw lupa siapa yang buat ceritanya dan judulnya apa.

Tunggu chapter dua ya... jangan lupa reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Aloo semua thanks berat atas review-nya. Kalau mau tahu cerita tentang sasuke balik ke Konoha, kalian bisa baca di cerita aku (gw disuruh pake bahasa baku ama si **raichan-wiibb**) Welcome home Sasuke, Naru and Hina have a date yang chapter satu. Thanks para pereview seperti: zakuro no hikari (masalah happy ending apa nggak gw coba deh ya), Sora Aburame (ampyun bang gw kagak salah ape2, bener gak? Jangan pake silet nyiksa bener), hoshi.na-chan (yak bener terserah gw), Nasuma Takashi (Marah bener kayaknye loe yak?), shock (Hiks-hiks iya tekanan batin tuh Naru), apple ocha (ampun dah, masa pantat ayam dibawa-bawa), and raichan-wiibb (gw usahain pake bahasa baku deh, tapi gak janji). Oke pembukaan cukup disini aje, and yang pasti gw tunggu lagi review kalian semua. Selamat membaca ya...

Disclaimer: Suer banget Naruto bukan gw yang bikin. Cerita ini baru punya gw.

(Oh iya ini cerita lanjutannya sebelumnya masih kayak flashback dan sekrang keadaan sebenarnya)

**Heart burn**

Berlari terus tanpa henti... 'Gw harus berlari dari kenyataan ini. Gila sakit banget hati gw. Gak nyangka ternyata apa yang telah gw lakukan, apa yang telah gw korbankan, kayaknya cuma sia-sia belaka. Kami Engkau tidak adil buat gw. Gw dah disiksa ama si setan yang ada di perut gw, gw dah dibenci ama penduduk Konoha tetapi apa yang aku terima. Sama aja gw seperti gak ada harganya'. Naruto terus berlari dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. 'DOSA APA GW'

**Keaadaan sekarang**

Dia berlari dan akhirnya berhenti, terjatuh dan terguling-guling di tanah. Dia bangun dari jatuhnya dan duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan dia mulai berteriak "HOAAHHHHH, SEMUANYA PENGHIANAT, GW GAK NGERTI MENGAPA SEMUA TAK MEMAHAMI GW. PENDUDUK KONOHA DAN TSUNADE-NO-BACHAN TAHU AKAN HARAPAN GW. TAPI MENGAPA?". Dia merasakan cakra merah keluar dari tubuhnya. Kemudian dia memukul-mukul tanah. Dia berdiri, cakra merah ditubuhnya sudah semakin besar dan merubuhkan pohon-pohon yang ada disekitar dia.

Dia berteriak-teriak dan mulai merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrol. 'Kyubii kalau eloe mau ambil alih tubuh gw, silakan aja. Gw serahkan raga ini buat eloe. Gak ada yang mau peduli akan gw. Buat apa gw hidup?'

Si setan kyubii bilang 'Oi Naruto, eloe bener dah gak nyayangin badan loe?'

'UDAH BANGSAT ambil aja tubuh gw'. Kemudian Naruto merasakan kulit-kulit dia terbakar dan darah mulai keluar dari kulit itu dan menguap karena saking panas tubuh Naruto pada saat itu. Pada saat itu, Naruto telah mengeluarkan tiga ekor dan sekarang mencoba mengeluarkan ekor yang keempat. Naruto sudah memasrahkan diri. Dia sudah betul-betul tidak dapat menguasai dirinya.

Kulit yang terbakar sudah tidak dapat dirasakan lagi, yang dirasakan cuma kebencian yang benar-benar tidak dapat di padamkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan "Jyu-ken". Tubuh Naruto yang sedang dalam perubahan menjadi monster mendadak tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk berubah. "Cukup Naruto-kun, sudah cukup. Aku nggak mau melihat kamu tersiksa lagi" perempuan itu berkata. Kemudian perempuan itu berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Tangannya begitu erat banget memeluk Naruto. Mencoba untuk memberi kedamaian ke Naruto. Perempuan itu menangis, seolah-olah dia mengetahui perasaan Naruto pada saat itu.

Melihat kenyataan yang berbalik, Kyubi berkomunikasi lagi dengan Naruto 'Eh budak sia, kenapa eloe sadar lagi. Brengsek, bentar lagi gw sempurna, dan eloe bisa ngerasain kekuatan gw seratus persen. Lu mau bales dendam ke penduduk Konoha kan?'

Naruto hanya diam dan hanya merasakan kenyamanan yang tenteram sekali. Kulit tangannya yang halus menyentuh tangan Naruto yang masih dalam perlindungan cakra si kyubi. Dalam beberapa menit cakra kyubi mulai meredam.

Kyubi 'Eh budak, katanya loe dah pasrah ama gw. Kenapa loe redam gw lagi. Wah lu gak memenuhi janji. Mana nindo loe yang lu ucapin dulu.' kemudian si suara kyubi yang terdengar di pikiran Naruto menghilang. Naruto dan perempuan itu masih dalam posisi berpelukan satu arah (red: maksudnya badan Naruto membelakangi badan si cewek).

'Apaan nih? Busyet nyaman banget gw. Hati gw adem banget seadem hawa di pegunungan waktu pagi hari'. Naruto berpaling ke arah perempuan itu. Belum sempat melihat wajah perempuan itu, Naruto pingsan karena sudah kehabisan tenaga. Perempuan itu kemudian memapah Naruto dan membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Suster cepat bantu saya" Perempuan itu berteriak sambila mencari suster jaga. Seorang suster dan seorang ninja jounin berlari ke arah perempuan itu dan bertanya "Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa begini?" Perempuan itu hanya diam. "Cepat tolong aja dulu, saya dah gak kuat"

Keadaannya memang buruk. Naruto mengalami tubuh yang terbakar hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Perempuan itu mengalami luka bakar di telapak tangan dan kedua tangannya. Kedua orang tersebut cepat membantu dia. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu pingsan.

**Dua hari kemudian**

'Huh, dimana gw?' Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Dia hanya melihat warna dinding yang putih dan melihat baju yang dia pakai berwarna putih juga. 'Apakah gw dah ada di surga? Apakah gw dah mati sekarang?' pertanyaan yang selalu berputar-putar dipikiran Naruto. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Tsunade datatang untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto. "Tsunade no-bachan apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah Tsunade no-bachan juga sudah mati?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan sekali. "Baka, kamu masih hidup Naruto, dan juga aku masih hidup." Tsunade menimpali. 'Ternyata gw masih hidup' Naruto kembali menutup kedua matanya. Dia masih merasakan sangat lemah.

Satu jam kemudian, dia bangun lagi. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat para teman-temannya datang berkunjung. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji dan Shino yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Shikamaru:Oi Naruto, dah bangun loe?

Neji:Gimana dah agak mendingan Naruto?

Chouji:Untung loe selamet Naruto.

Naruto:Oh, guys kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?

Shino:Loe tuh katanya dapet serangan. Kami juga gak tau siapa yang nyerang. Itu juga cuman kabar burung aja. Kita-kita ke sini mau nengoking eloe yang dah pingsan 2 hari.

Naruto:Serangan, pingsan? Apa maksudnya?

Neji:Ya udah Naruto, loe istirahat aja dulu.

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. 'Gw lari ke arah hutan karena gw kecewa tentang hasil pengumuman Hokage. Saking marahnya kyubi mencoba keluar dan mengambil alih tubuh gw, dan...'

Naruto:Dimana perempuan itu?

Shikamaru:Perempuan yang mana?

Naruto:Perempuan yang menolong gw kemarin. Gw yakin dia juga terluka gara-gara gw. Gw yakin dia juga kena cakra itu.

Shino:Naruto kamu cuman mimpi kalee... Mimpi basah yang jadi mimpi buruk buat loe.

Naruto:Sialan loe.

Naruto memang masih kesal ama pengumuman itu. Dia coba untuk meredam kemarahannya. Dia masih merasa takut akan kejadian yang sangat mengerikan dua hari yang lalu. Dia tidak mau melukai teman-temannya. Dia mencoba merahasiakan kejadian dua hari yang lalu dan masih bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu.

Satu Hari Berikutnya

Naruto berubah seratus persen dari yang dulu periang, jail dan suka CarMuk (Cari muka) di depan orang berubah menjadi pendiam dan bersikap dingin terhadap semua orangkecuali pada satu orang yaitu Sakura. Dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan harapan yang lain, setelah harapan yang satu telah pupus. Harapan Naruto yaitu 1. Menjadi Hokage; 2. Mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Memang selama di rumah sakit, Sakura selalu datang untuk menjenguk. Naruto berpikir itu merupakan nilai tambah untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Tetapi pikiran Naruto berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Sakura melakukan itu semua karena memang kewajibannya sebagai seorang suster. Dia juga mendapatkan perintah dari Tsunade untuk menjaga Naruto.

Di apartemen Naruto, Naruto sedang mandi dan mau pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Pagi itu masih pukul 06.30. setelah mandi. Dia bilang 'waduh ada yang lupa neh, gw kebablasan tidur ampe lupa sholat subuh. Bodo ah nanti aja gw bayar di sholat zuhur.' Terus dengan langkah semangat dia keluar apartement dan mengunci pintu. Dia meloncati pagar batas tangga dan meloncati atap-atap rumah untuk bisa cepat sampai di Ichiraku ramen. Ketika sampai dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha dia teringat 'Oh ya, gw ajak Sakura ah. Mungkin dia dah sampe di RS (red: RS Rumah Sakit).' Dia melangkah masuk ke RS. Dia melihat seorang kunoichi berambut pink sedang duduk-duduk santai di ruang tunggu. Naruto mendekatinya "Sakura-chan, sedang ngapain neh pagi-pagi." Sebenarnya Sakura lagi males banget ketemu Naruto, tapi dia tahu Naruto lagi dalam tahap penyembuhansakitnya "Ohayou Naruto. Aku lagi nyantai neh". "Dah makan pagi belom? Kalau belum aku traktir mau nggak?" Naruto bertanya. Sakura berpikir 'kebenaran juga tadi gw berangkat belum makan dan hari ini gw kehabisan duit. Boleh lah ditraktir ama Naruto. Cuma hari ini aja'. "Mmm Boleh juga tuh. Mau makan apa kita?" tanya Sakura. "Seperti biasa Sakura-chan, Ramen" Naruto bilang. "Buat kamu biasa Naruto, ya udah deh ayo kita berangkat. Tapi tunggu dulu ya Naruto, kita makan pagi bukan nge-date ya" Sakura bilang Naruto lemes nggak bersemangat, tapi tetap ngajak keluar Sakura.

Sampai di Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto memesan satu untuk Sakura dan jatah Naruto seperti biasanya ke Ayame. Sambil makan mereka saling ngobrol. Sampai suatu ketika Sakura cerita masalah dia tunangan dengan Sasuke. Naruto seperti kesambar petir.

Naruto:Sakura-chan yang bener kamu tunangan dengan Sasuke?

Sakura:Iya bener, tahu nggak. Dia dateng ke rumah abis malem pelantikan dia menjadi rokudaime. Terus ngobrol ama ayah dan ibuku. Waduh aku kaget bener.

Naruto:Selamet yee, GW (red: Naruto feeling to sick, so he change aku to be gw) seneng banget (Naruto mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan dia)

Sakura:Thank you Naruto. Oh iya hampir lupa, besok dateng ya di acara makan-makannya. Jam tujuh inget ya. Oh ya Naruto dah mau setengah lapan, bentar lagi aku jaga. See you soon Naruto.

Naruto:See you juga

Naruto dah nggak mau makan lagi. Dia merasa perutnya mual dan ingin muntah. Ayame menawarkan untuk tambahan ramennya yang ketiga. Naruto menolak dan membayar uang 2 lembar uang sepuluh ribuan. Kemudian kembali lagi dia berlari. Tapi kali ini dia tidak berlari ke hutan. Dia berlari dan melncati atap-atap rumah menuju apartemennya. Dia masuk lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka. Kemudian terdengarlah teriakan "Dasar anak setan, keluar lu dari kamar gw. Gak tau gw lagi kerja apa" seorang bapak teriak kepada Naruto. "Maaf pak saya salah jendela, sekali lagi maaf" Naruto pun keluar lewat jendela yang tadi dengan kepala benjol-benjol. Naruto masuk ke jendela kamarnya dan menutup jendela itu.

'Aduh sial banget gw hari ini. Dah tadi gw denger berita gledek itu terus gw salah masuk ruangan dan digebukin lagi pake gagang sapu ijuk. AMPUN KAMI, SEBENARNYA GW SALAH APA?' Naruto merenungi nasibnya. Dia kembali menangis. Menangis dengan hati yang terasa seperti teriris-iris. Teriris-iris oleh pedang yang tumpul, yang terus menyiksa hatinya.

To be continued

tunggu terusannya (Brokenheart 3) Nanti bentar lagi Hinata muncul...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again atas reviewnya. Untuk Sora Aburame (maaf kalau salah tebak, gw juga baru tahu sora itu cewek. yo salam kenal, untuk dapetin hati Sakura, Naruto kayaknya gak bisa deh), untuk Nasuma Takashi (Perempuan itu sapa ya? baca aja ya ntar juga tahu), apple ocha (gw coba masukin Naruto ke RSJ, tapi sayang di Konoha gak ada ruanga buat RSJ), .hoshi.na-chan. (tadinya gw mau buat tuh kyubi jadi kodok bos gamabunta, tapi kayaknya gak nyambung ya?? apa iya Hinata dah gw sebutin?? gak tau deh gw lupa), raichan-wiibb (ehm, kayaknya ini dah narucentric). dah dulu pesan-pesan ini. selanjutnya silakan baca cerita gw ya...

Disclaimer: sampai kapanpun gw gak pernah bisa bikin kartun Naruto, tapi cerita ini real gw yang bikin...

**Brokenheart 3, the return of Feeling guilty**

'Untuk apa gw hidup lagi? gw gak tau mesti ngapain lagi. Harapan gw dah sirna, semua nggak kecapaian. Ayah, Ibu, kalian sebenarnya ada dimana dan siapa? erro-senin, Tsunade kalian gak seperti dulu. Erro Senin selalu ada kalau gw lagi bingung kayak gini, Tsunade no-bachan yang selalu mengerti apa kemauan gw. Kakhasi-sensei selalu ngasih jalan keluar tapi lagi gak ada di Konoha. Sasuke, my brother, salah satu orang yang gw anggap sodara tapi loe mengkhianati gw, walaupun gak secara langsung. Sakura-chan, eh Sakura aja deh, gw kesel banget ama loe, gw coba ngebuktiin rasa perhatian, sayang gw ke eloe tapi kenapa loe nganggep itu cuma angin lalu. GW KESEL BANGET. Iruka-sensei, sebenernya gw pengen curhat ama dia, tapi setau gw dia nggak pernah punya pengalaman tentang cinta. Dan untuk temen gw yang lain, gw gak mungkin curhat ama mereka. apalagi ini tentang perasaan gw. gak ada yang bisa ngertiin gw' Naruto terus berpikir sambil menahan perih yang amat sakit di hatinya.

Hari itu Naruto hanya berbaring di kamar tidurnya. Tidak sekalipun dia keluar kamar. Dia bermimpi tentang keadaan hari pada saat dia marah dan kyubi mencoba mengambik alih tubuhnya. peluh keluar dari tubuhnya. Badannya basah karena keringat yang keluar. "JANGAN, TIDAK SUDAH CUKUP, JANGAN LAGIIIIII..." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak.

"Woi bocah, berisik tau. Magrib-magrib teriak-teriak. Mending lu ngaji sana" teriak seorang bapak dari kamar sebelah sambil menggedor-gedor kamar Naruto. Naruto cuma menjawab "maaf pak, saya cuma mimpi buruk" sambil berteriak dari tempat tidurnya.

Stelah tak ada tanggapan dari bapak itu, Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci mukanya sambil memikirkan mimpi yang tadi dia rasakan. 'Gila tuh mimpi, bener-bener kayak kenyataan. Untung aja cuman mimpi' Naruto pun bergegas mandi sore.

Perut yang lapar dan sudah berbunyi terus dari tadi, membuat Naruto akhirnya keluar kamar. Dia pergi ke tempat Ichiraku Ramen. "Teuchi ojii-san, pesen ramen ya. Super big, saya laper banget neh" (red: maaf ya, kalau salah. abis kalau gw nonton kartun Naruto si Teuchi dipanggilnya Teuchi ojii-san) kata Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk. Memang pada saat itu Tokonya lagi sepi. "Oi Naruto baru keliatan lagi, tadi siang kemana? lagi ada misi ya? sampe gak makan siang di sini" Orang tua itu berkata. "Ayame ne-chan lagi kemana?" tanya Naruto tanpa senyum. 'Tumben Naruto gak pernah senyum dari pertama kali dia dateng, ada apa ya?' pikir orang tua itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Oh Ayame lagi pulang dulu, mengambil bahan tambahan buat ramen".

Naruto tidak seperti biasanya waktu itu. Naruto yang biasanya banyak omong pada saat makan, kali ini dia makan tanpa ngomong sepatah katapun. 'Pasti ada sesatu yang menggangu pikiran Naruto' pikir orang tua itu. Akhirnya setelah Naruto menyelesaikan makan, orang tua itu mencoba mananyakannya ke Naruto "Oi Naruto, kamu ada masalah ya?". "hei orang tua, anda nggak usah mencoba untuk menanyakan hal yang gak ingin gw ceritain ke orang lain" jawab Naruto dengan membentak dan kasar sekali. 'Ada apa dengan dia? sangat berbeda dari Naruto yang biasanya. Sekarang dia kasar sekali, gak ada sopan santun terhadap orang tua' pikir orang tua itu.

"Naruto kalau kamu pingin cerita, cerita aja!" Orang tua itu menawarkan bantuan dengan suara yang bersahabat. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat mangkok yang ada dihadapannya dan melemparkannya ke dinding di dekat orang tua itu dan berkata "EH TEUCHI KAMU URUS URUSANMU, DAN GW MENGURUS URUSAN GW SENDIRI, NIH DUIT UNTUK MEMBAYAR RAMEN DAN MANGKOK YANG PECAH ITU" Naruto menjawab sambil marah dan melemparkan uang yang sudah diraihnya ke muka orang tua itu.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dari restoran itu tanpa berkata-kata lagi. 'KASAR SEKALI DIA' pikir orang tua itu sambil memungut uang yang ada di lantai dan membersihkan pecahan mangkok yang pecah.

Naruto rada stres akan kelakuan dia tadi. 'Gila apa yang gw dah lakuin. Biasanya gw nggak kayak gini. Kenapa gw bisa semarah ini' pikir Naruto berjalan terus ke arah gedung akademi. Dia tidak tahu mau kemana lagi dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia berjalan ke arah gedung akademi. Naruto terus melangkahkan kaki ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap gedung akademi tersebut.

Sampai di atap gedung akademi tersebut, Naruto mengingat kenangan pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakhasi-sensei dan teman-temannya, team 7. Dia duduk pas sama persis disaat duduk waktu pertemuan itu. Dia ngebayangin saat pertemuan itu. Pertanyaan yang masih diingat Naruto. Apa yang disukai, apa yang tidak disukai dan cita-cita yang akan dicapai. Dia masih mengingat moment waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengusik Naruto. "Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan kunai ke arah tangga di belakangnya. "Ini saya" jawab orang itu singkat. "Ada apa ke sini Kakhasi-sensei? mau mengusik gw ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan agak marah dan sedikit kesal akan kehadiran Kakhasi-sensei. "Naruto kamu berubah, ada apa dengan kamu? Tadi saya liat kamu marah-marah di Toko ramen Teuchi. Makanya saya ke sini mau menanyakan masalah yang kamu pikirkan" kata Kakhasi-sensei. "Kakhasi-sensei Ini bukan urusan kamu. Biarkan masalah ini menjadi urusan gw aja. Gw gak butuh orang lain kok. Semua orang dah menganggap gw sebagai angin lalu aja. Gw dah nggak exist lagi!!" Naruto berkata dengan agak sinis ke Kakhasi-sensei. "Naruto, kamu butuh seseorang untuk medengarkan dan memecahkan masalah ini. Sebaiknya kamu curhat aja sama saya berhubung saya ada lah guru kamu" Kakhasi menawarkan bantuan. "Cih, GW NGGAK BUTUH BANTUAN DARI LOE. PERGI DAN TINGGALKANGW SENDIRI" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Kakhasi-sensei hanya melihat pada saat Naruto mengarahkan rasengannya ke Kakhasi-sensei. "MAMPUS LOE" terlihat padangan yang mengerikan di depan Naruto. Perut Kakhasi-sensei berlubang karena kena ilmu rasengan Naruto. "SIAL KEMANA TUH ORANG" kata Naruto pada saat melihat tubuh Kakhasi-sensei yang berubah menjadi orang-orangan sawah.

"Naruto, kau sudah kelewatan. Baiklah kali ini saya biarkan kamu sendiri dulu. Biar kamu berpikir dengan jernih dan tenang. Saya tidak akan melaporkan kasus ini ke Hokage-sama" terdengar suara Kakhasi-sensei tanpa wujudnya. "WOI Kakhasi-sensei, KALAU BERANI KELUAR" Naruto berteriak dengan kesal. 'Gila kenapa gw? Guru gw sendiri gw serang. Gw gak tau alasan gw nyerang dia' pikir Naruto.

Naruto kembali duduk di tangga kecil itu. Pikiran dia makin bertambaha banyak. pertanyaan- pertanyaan selalu berdatangan. Kenapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? dan Kenapa lagi, pertanyaan itu yang selalu datang.

"Na-Naruto-kun" seorang perempuan memanggil dari balik tembok tempat persembunyian perempuan itu. Memang perempuan itu mengikuti Naruto dari tempat Ichiraku Ramen. "Siapa kau? Mau apa ke sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan sikap dingin dan dia tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu. "Na-Naruto-kun, ka-kamu ke-kenapa? A-Ada apa? Mau ceritakan ma-masalah kamu ama a-aku?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan gugup. "Kamu jawab dulu pertanyaan gw, loe tuh siapa?" Tannya Naruto dengan kesal. "Na-Naruto-kun, I-Ini a-aku. Hi-Hinata" jawab perempuan itu dengan takut dan gugup sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. (red: taukan kebiasaan si Hinata-chan yang cute dan lucu itu). "Oh Hinata. Kenapa loe mau tau urusan dan masalah gw?" tanya Naruto sinis. "Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku liat kamu butuh seseorang yang bisa ngatasin atau ka-kamu butuh seseorang yang mau mendengarkan masalah kamu" Hinata dengan rada takut mencoba menawarkan diri untuk mendengarkan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Naruto. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan berkata dengan membentak "Hinata sebaiknya loe pulang dan gak usah mikirin gw. Seperti temen yang lainnya. Ngerti gak loe?". Hinata menjadi takut dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Dia berlari sambil menangis.

Naruto sempat mengejar untuk menangkap dia. Naruto sempat menahan tangannya dan Hinata berteriak "Aduh sakit jangan menarik tanganku". Naruto melihat kedua tangan dan telapak tangan Hinata yang di balut dengan perban. Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata. Hinata kemudian berlari menjauhi Naruto. Berlari ke arah keluar dari gedung akademi.

'Kenapa kedua tangan Hinata diperban? Apa dia terluka karena sebuah misi? Ahh bodo amat. EGP. Kenapa gw jadi mesti mikirin dia. Gak ada hubungannya ama gw' pikir Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Hinata yang berlari sambil menangis.

Naruto kemudian kembali pulang menuju ke apartemennya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30 pm. Naruto mengganti pakaiannya denan baju tidur yang biasa dia pakai untuk tidur. 'Apa yang gw dah lakuin tadi. Gw gak nyangka, gw dah tega menyakiti hati orang-orang yang gw anggap precious buat gw. Teuchi ojii-san, Kakhasi-sensei, Hinata maafin gw ya. Gw gak tau kenapa gw bisa melakukan itu semua tanpa ada alasan yang kuat' Naruto pun tertidur.

Esok paginya, Naruto terbangun dengan rada kaget karena terdengar ada suara gedoran pintu yang keras. Naruto bergegas menuju ke pintu tersebut "WOI BENTAR SABAR, GW BUKAIN PINTUNYA". "NARUTO, LU APAIN TUH HINATA-SAMA, SEMALEM DIA PULANG SAMBIL NANGIS. DIA TERUS BERLARI KEKAMARNYA SAMBIL BILANG 'NARUTO KENAPA? ADA APA? KALAU EMANG ADA MASALAH, LOE MESTINYA NGOMONG BAIK-BAIK KEK" Neji berdiri di pintu sambil membentak Naruto. Naruto yang masih dalam nyawa yang belum kumpul hanya mendengarkan Neji. Tau-tau Bogem mentah dirasakan Naruto. Neji memukulnya telak di wajah Naruto. "KALAU LOE MAU BERTARUNG, GW TUNGGU DI TEMPAT LATIHAN TEAM 7" Neji menantang Naruto sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Naruto lagi, tetapi ada yang menahan Neji. "Neji ni-shan, sudah cukup. Naruto tidak salah apa-apa" seorang perempuan menahan siku tangan Neji. "Hinata-sama, saya cuma bermaksud untuk memberi pelajaran sopan santun" kata Neji sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Sudah jangan berkelahi. Saya nggak mau lihat Naruto menderita" Hinata berkata dengan suara bergemetar.

Naruto hanya melihat dan mendengar perkataan Hinata. Naruto terus terngiang-ngiang dengan perkataan Hinata 'Gw pernah mendengarkan perkataan itu sebelumnya dimana ya? kapan? 'Saya nggak mau lihat Naruto menderita'. Neji pergi keluar kamar apartemen Naruto sambil berkata "baiklah". Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk mengikuti Neji, Hinata bertanya ke Naruto "Ka-Kamu nggak pa-pa, Na-Naruto-kun?". Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto masih bertanya-tanya dimana dan kapan dia mendengar kata-kata 'Saya nggak mau lihat Naruto menderita'.

To be continued

tunggu terusannya...

(Oh iya kalau mau kasih masukin biar ceritanya tambaha asyik, boleh juga tuh. gw tunggu masukn kalian-kalian semua ya. Oh iya untuk selanjutnya, gw gak tau nih tema yang menarik. kasih masukan ya)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks banget buat yang nge-review seperti: apple ocha (Aduh

Thanks banget buat yang nge-review seperti: apple ocha (Aduh kayaknya nggak mungkin bias tuh Naruto jadi mentri atau penasehat Hokage. Soalnya Naruto dah benci banget ama Sasuke. Apalagi si Tsunade orang yang paling keras kepala. Tapi gw cari jalan keluarnya deh biar Naruto dianggap lagi), .hoshi.na-chan. (iya tuh, bener banget ntar gw coba pake POV. Thanks), Sora Aburame (untung aja nih cewek dah kagak bawa golok lagi, padahal gw bawa shotgun dibalik jaket Akatsuki gw, emang si Naruto nggak nganggep si teuchi kakek ya?? Gw kira dia manggil teuchi kakek. thanks infonya), raichan-wiibb (maaf ya mbak, gw belum maksud ama usulanna tolong dijelaskan sekali lagi. Maklum gw agak lemot. Masih pake Pentium 3 sih. MAKSUDNYA??). Demikian pembukaannya, and like a usual give me more reviews. Gw selalu menunggu review kalian yang sangat menarik itu. GW TUNGGU…

Oh iya kali ini, mungkin gw agak ngerubah cerita gw.

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (what ever lah siapa pembuatnya) yang membuat kartun Naruto. Gw hanya menyalurkan hobby…

Forgive Me

After visiting Naruto (red: maaf gw lupa ini kan bahasa Indonesia ya) Setelah mengunjungi Naruto dan sempat menahan pertarungan yang akan terjadi antara Naruto dengan Neji. Hinata pergi dari apartemen Naruto. Dia pergi mengikuti Neji, untuk meyakinkan Neji tidak akan kembali lagi dan juga tidak mengusik Naruto lagi. Neji berjalan menuju tempat latihan teamnya. Neji menengok ke Hinata.

**Hinata**

Neji:Hinata-sama, Kenapa kamu mengikuti saya?

Hinata:Ma-maaf Neji ni-san, sa-saya hanya mau tahu ka-kamu mau pergi kemana. Hanya I-itu. (dalam terakhir pembicaraannya Hinata berkata pelan sekali)

Neji:Hinata-sama, saya hanya ingin berlatih bersama Ten-ten, Rock Lee dan Gai-sensei. Saya tidak akan menantang Naruto, selama Naruto tidak berbuat ulah lagi terhadap kamu, Hinata-sama.

Hinata:Ohh, go-gomen, Neji ni-san. Kalau begitu saya akan pulang saja ke rumah. Sa-sampai nanti, Ne-Neji ni-san.

Hinata pun berlalu dari hadapan Neji. Dia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya di kompleks Hyuga.

'Naruto-kun sebenarnya kamu kenapa? Dua hari yang lalu setelah kejadian itu, sikap mu hanya berubah jadi pendiam. Tetapi sekarang kamu malah menjadi pemarah dan brutal. Ada apa dengan kamu?'

Hinata terus berjalan sampai di depan pintu gerbang kompleks. Dia masuk ke dalam kompleks dan menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena Hinata mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. "One-chan" panggilan itu terdengar lagi. Hinata berpaling ke arah asal suara itu. Dia pun tersenyum ke orang yang memanggilnya.

Hinata:Ohayou, Hanabi. Ada apa memanggil saya?

Hanabi:One-chan, ayah mau bertemu. Dia sekarang ada di ruang meditasi. Katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan.

Hinata:Ohh, gitu ya. Baiklah saya akan menuju ke sana setelah mengganti pakaian ini.

Hinata tersenyum kepada adiknya, dan segera berlalu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. 'Hari ini, bikin aku pusing. Hari ini aku mau istirahat di taman belakang setelah bertemu ayah dulu'. Hinata mulai berganti pakaian. Dari baju yang biasa dipakai untuk berlatih diganti menjadi t-shirt putih untuk bersantai di rumah. Diapun bergegas menuju ruangan meditasi, dimana ayahnya (Hiashi Hyuga) telah menunggunya.

Hinata kemudian membuka ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam.

Hinata:A-Ayah, Ada apa ayah memanggil saya? A-Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?

Hiashi:Hinata, kemarin malam Neji bilang kamu menangis. Apa benar?

Hinata:I-Iya ayah, me-mangnya kenapa?

Hiashi:Hinata, bilang sama ayah siapa yang membuat kamu menangis dan dia melakukan apa sampai kamu menangis?

Hinata:A-Ayah, sa-saya menangis bukan menangis karena sesuatu sebab. Sa-saya menangis karena me-mengingat ibu.

Hinata mencoba untuk menyembunyikan penyebab ia menangis kemarin malam.

Hiashi:Hinata, kamu tidak usah menyembunyikan itu. kalau kamu tidak ingin memberitahukan itu, ya sudah. tapi berjanji jangan menangis lagi ya. kalau ingin menceritakan sesuatu, cerita saja sama ayah. ayah dengan senang akan mendengarkannya.

'Tumben ayah baik sekali. Ada apa ya?'

Hinata:Baik ayah. Ayah saya mau ke taman belakang dulu ya.

Hiashi:Ya sudah. taman itu menjadi kenangan yang mendalam buat ayah.

Hinata:Ayah, apakah ayah rindu ibu?

Hiashi:Hmmp. Ayah rindu ibumu Hinata. Ya sudah kamu ke sana saja nanti ayah mau ke sana.

Hinata:Sampai nanti ayah.

Kemudian Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang kompleks.

**Naruto**

Naruto hanya melihat dan mendengar perkataan Hinata. Naruto terus terngiang-ngiang dengan perkataan Hinata 'Gw pernah mendengarkan perkataan itu sebelumnya dimana ya? kapan? 'Saya nggak mau lihat Naruto menderita'. Naruto terus mengingat-ingat, dimana dan kapan dia mendengarkannya. Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi. Setelah mandi dia bergegas mencari makan.

'Waduh, gw dah nggak enak ama teuchi oji-san. kemaren gw dah gak sopan ama dia' Naruto masih mengingat kejadian kemaren malam. Dia terus berjalan menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen. Sampai di sana, Naruto ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Teuchi:Hey Naruto, kalau mau makan masuk saja. Jangan berdiri di situ mengganggu pelanggan saya yang lagi makan neh.

Naruto pun masuk dan duduk di bangku ke tiga dari para pelanggan Ichiraku.

Naruto:Sumimasen, Teuchi oji-san. saya mau pesan yang seperti biasa Teuchi oji-san.

Teuchi kemudian memberikan pesanan Naruto seperti biasanya. Satu mangkuk besar ramen beserta beberapa potong daging ayam. Naruto menerima mangkuk itu kemudian dia mulai memakannya.

Setelah habis 6 mangkuk, Naruto tidak bergegas pergi. Dia menunggu warung itu sepi. Setelah para pelanggan pergi Naruto memanggil Teuchi.

Naruto:Teuchi oji-san, saya mau bilang...

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Teuchi

Teuchi:Naruto, kemarin tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Saya juga maklum karena kamu maih dalam tahap perkembangan menjadi orang dewasa. emosi kamu belum bisa terkontrol dengan baik.

Memang Teuchi tidak mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi Naruto.

Naruto:Teuchi oji-san, saya memang lancang sekali kemaren. Saya merasa bersalah sekali kemaren. saya minta maaf. kalau Teuchi oji-san mau membalasnya, saya akan terima segala perbuatan yang akan Teuchi oji-san lakukan.

'Mmm kayaknya Naruto bener-bener merasa bersalah. apa yang harus saya lakukan? Oh iya... hehehe. mungkin bisa dilakukan dengan itu' Teuchi tersenyum dengan ide yang sedikit jahil.

Teuchi:Baiklah Naruto. bener kamu gak marah dan kesal?

Naruto:Saya tidak akan marah dan saya akan melakukan apa saja yang Teuchi oji-san suruh.

Teuchi:Oke dah, kalau gitu kamu saya suruh untuk mengantarkan beberapa pesanan ramen. Gimana kamu mau?

Naruto:Baiklah saya terima itu.

Naruto kemudian mengambil pesanan ramen yang akan diantar orang yang memesan. Salah satunya ke Kompleks Hyuga.

**After 30 minutes**

Naruto mengantarkan pesanan terakhir yaitu ke kompleks Hyuga. Pertama sih Naruto agak ragu untuk mengantarkan pesanan itu, karena sudah terlanjur menerima persetujuan oleh Teuchi akhirnya Naruto menyanggupi untuk mengantarkan pesanan itu. Sampai di depan pintu gerbang, Naruto diberhentian oleh seorang penjaga gerbang.

Penjaga:Berhenti. Ada urusan apa kamu ke kompleks Hyuga? (Dengan tampang yang disangar-sangarkan)

Naruto:Saya hanya mau mengantarkan pesanan ramen ke sini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bentakan dari dalam wilayah kompleks Hyuga. "ADA APA ITU RAME-RAME DILUAR?". Penjaga gerbang kemudian menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Penjaga:Ohh Hiashi-sama, ini ada pemuda yang mau mengantarkan pesanan ramen. (mukanya kelihatan tegang setelah menatap Hiashi)

Hiashi:Suruh pemuda itu masuk dan menemui saya.

Penjaga:Baik Hiashi-sama.

Kemudian penjaga gerbang itu kembali ke arah Naruto.

Penjaga:Hey kamu disuruh masuk dan bertemu Hiashi-sama di dalam.

Naruto:Kan tadi gw dah bilang kalau yang mesen itu si Hiashi, dasar lu penjaga bego sia (tatap Naruto dengan senyum yang sinis ke arah penjaga gerbang itu)

Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kompleks Hyuga.

'Wah, luas banget tempat latihan kompleks hyuga ya. Besar juga lagi rumahnya. Pasti enak banget tinggal di rumah sebesar ini. Beda dari kamar apartemen gw' Naruto sadar kembali dari lamunannya setelah ditegur oleh Hashi.

Hiashi:Hey kamu jangan melamun terus. cepat antarkan pesanannya ke taman belakang sana.

Hiashi menunjukan taman yang berada di samping tempat latihan Hyuga.

Naruto:sumimasen, tadi Bapak bilang apa ya? tadi saya tidak mendengarkannya.

Naruto sedikit tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya dan rasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hiashi.

Hiashi:Dasar kamu, makanya kalau ada orang ngomong tuh, ya mbok di dengerin dulu sih. (red: disini ada logat Jawa-nya) Kamu ke sana tuh, kamu liat ada dua orang anak perempuan yang sedang ngobrol bareng. kamu kasih ramen itu ke mereka. Oh iya si teuchi kemana? kok bukannya dia atau Ayame yang mengantarkan?

Naruto:Oh Teuchi oji-san lagi sibuk di warungnya, banyak pelanggan (Naruto cuma berbohong). Oh ya gomen nih, bapak siapa dan namanya siapa? Oh apa bapak pelayan di sini?

Naruto tidak mengenal betul tentang Clan Hyuga, jadi dia tidak tahu Hiashi. Dia hanya tahu si Neji, Hinata dan kesombongan Clan Hyuga tentang kelebihan yang adadi mata mereka. sama seperti Clan Uciha (red: ini berdasarkan film Naruto yang mendapatkan misi untuk mencari harta karun).

'Kurang ajar anak ini. Dia tidak mengenal saya' pikir Hiashi.

Hiashi:Hey anak muda, kamu tidak mengenal saya?

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Hiashi:Saya adalah ketua Clan Hyuga. Nama saya Hiashi Hyuga (dengan angkuh menatap Naruto).

Naruto hanya terperangah, seolah tidak percaya. 'Apa bener ini orang ketua Clan Hyuga? rambut panjang pake baju kimono untuk laki-laki berwarna putih dan tampangnya juga tidak menunjukan dia seorang pemimpin' pikir Naruto.

Hiashi:Ya sudah, kamu saya maafkan. Cepat kamu antarkan ramen itu sebelum dingin. Kalau sudah dingin ramennya jadi gak enak dimakan. Anak-anak saya sudah menunggu, cepat sana.

Naruto:Hi, Hyuga-sama.

Naruto segera berlari ke arah ke dua orang perempuan yang sedang mengobrol di taman belakang itu.

'Dasar pemuda yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi semangatnya besar juga ya' pikir Hiashi.

Naruto kemudian menyapa kedua perempuan yang mengobrol itu.

Naruto:Hay one-chan, saya mau mengantarkan pe-

Omongan Naruto berhenti setelah melihat Hinata di taman itu dan hanya memandangi Hinata. Terus menerus dia tidak berhenti dan bertanya kenapa Hinata ada di taman itu. Kemudian Hinata bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju Naruto.

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun, sedang apa kamu disini?

Naruto:Hinata, ngapain kamu ada di sini?

Hanabi:Eh yang sopan ya ama kakak gw, ditanya malah nanya!

Hinata:Ha-Hanabi, yang sopan ama orang lain.

Hanabi:Gomen, one-chan.

Naruto:Hinata itu adik kamu?

Hinata:I-Iya itu a-adikku. me-memangnya ke-kenapa?

Naruto:Nggak, beda aja ama sikap kamu. dia kayaknya bukan adik kamu.

Hinata:Ma-maksud kamu a-apa?

Hanabi:Iya maksud loe apa?

Hinata memandangi adiknya untuk berlaku sopan terhadap temannya. Hanabi cuman tersenyum ke Hinata.

Naruto:Maksud gw tuh, kamu pemalu dan berperilaku baik sama orang lain. tapi adik kamu malah nggak tau malu dan kasar ucapannya.

Hanabi hanya bergidik mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Hanabi:Apa kamu bilang. Kamu mau ngajak bertarung apa? (pasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung)

Hinata:HANABI. Go-gomen Na-Naruto-kun, a-adikku emang begitu si-sifatnya. Oh i-iya kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Naruto:Oh iya aku mau mengantarkan ini.

Naruto menunjukan pesanan ramen yang dia pegang dan diberikan ke Hinata. Hinata menerima tas yang berisi tiga mangkuk ramen. Selang beberapa menit setelah Hinata menyiapkan ramen pesanan, Hiashi datang bergabung untuk menyantap ramen pesanan. Naruto hanya melihat keluarga yang rukun itu.

Kembali Naruto dirundung kesedihan. Dia rindu dengan yang namanya keluarga dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Apabila dia mengingat Sasuke, Sakura dan Tsunade, dia hanya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Takterasa air matanya keluar. Hinata kembali memandang Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto seperti menangis.

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun ada apa?

Naruto:Huh, apa Hinata? maaf aku tidak mendengarkan.

Hiashi:Hey anak muda makanya jangan banyak melamun.

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun, ka-kamu menangis.

Naruto:Tidak, aku tidak menangis.

Hinata:Te-terus kenapa mata kamu berair?

Naruto:Oh ini, aku hanya kelilipan debu saja.

Naruto mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedih.

Hiashi:Hey anak muda, nama kamu siapa tadi?

Naruto:Namaewa Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga-sama

Hiashi:Ohh. Kamu tunggu di sini dulu ya. Saya mau ambil uang pembayarannya.

Naruto:Hi, Hyuga-sama.

Hiashi bergegas meninggalkan taman itu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil uang pembayaran ramen. Hanabi sedang asyik makan ketika Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun ada apa? Ka-kamu keliatan sedih sekali. Oh i-iya kalau kamu mau berbagi cerita sama a-aku tentang masalah yang sedang kamu hadapi, a-aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik kok. Ka-kalau aku bisa bantu nanti a-aku berikan solusi untuk mengatasi masalah yang kamu hadapi.

Naruto kembal mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia mengingat ketika memarahi Hinata dan menyuruh pulang dengan kasar. Dia melihat tangan Hinata yang terbalut dengan perban. Naruto kembali mengingat pertanyaan yang mau dia katakan ke Hinata.

Naruto:Hinata tangan kamu kenapa?

Hinata mengangkat tangannya ke depan perutnya dan kemudian dia menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggungnya.

Hinata:Oh, a-aku terluka pa-pada saat sedang latihan sendiri di tempat latihan.

Naruto mengetahui Hinata berbohong saat itu. Dia mencari cara agar Hinata memberitahukan penyebab tangannya terluka.

Naruto:Oh, terluka apa terbakar? kayaknya tangan kamu terbakar deh. soalnya balutan seperti itu berbeda dari luka lainnya.

Naruto mengerti berbagai jenis balutan dari Sakura.

Naruto:Apakah hari itu kamu yang memeluk gw dari belakang sebelum gw pingsan?

Hinata sudah mati langkah. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

Naruto:Sudah kamu jujur saja, gw nggak mungkin bisa dibohongin. abis gw tannya temen-temen gw, mereka nggak tau siap yang menolong gw dan gw tau ciri-ciri orang yang nyelametin gw. Pasti tangannya terbakar oleh cakra yang keluar dari tubuh gw.

Hinata kali ini bener-bener dah nggak bisa cari ide untuk berbohong. Hinata cuma menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Naruto:Jangan cuma menganggukkan kepala. Bilang iya kalau kamu yang menyelamatkan gw.

Hinata:I-Iya Naruto-kun.

Kemudian Naruto secara refleks memeluk Hinata.

Naruto:Terimakasih Hinata-chan, kamu sudah menyelamatkan gw dari pengaruh kekuatan kyubi itu.

Hanabi terperangah melihat kakaknya dipeluk Naruto dan tidak bilang apa-apa 'Gila nih anak, masa tau-tau memeluk kakak gw. Berani amat nih orang'.

'Apa, Naruto-kun memeluk aku. Aku nggak percaya ini. Kami, jangan pingsan, please jangan pingsan. Dia juga memanggil aku Hinata dengan akhiran chan. Wah maksudnya apa ini?' Pikiran Hinata berkecamuk

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun cu-cukup. A-ada adikku.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hanabi dengan senyuman. Kembali pandangan Naruto ke Hinata.

Naruto:Gommenosai Hinata-chan. Gw sudah berkelakuan kasar ama kamu waktu semalem. Gw nggak bermaksud untuk kasar ama kamu. Tapi emang aku cuma pingin sendiri. Sekali lagi gw minta maaf sama kamu.

Naruto kemudian meraih kedua tangan Hinata yang disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Dia memegangnya dan mulai berpikir 'Gw telah menyakiti orang lain. gw nggak nyangka bisa kayak gini akibat dari kelalaian gw dengan membiarkan kyubi untuk ikut larut dalam emosi gw. Tangan ini, tangan temen gw.'

Mukanya Hinata memerah ketika tangannya dipegang Naruto 'Naruto-kun, kamu mau ngapain dan mau diapain tanganku ini?'

Naruto:Maafin gw ya Hinata-chan. Akan perbuatan gw sampe-sampe tangan kamu seperti ini.

Hanabi terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya 'emang ada apa dengan kakak gw. Tangannya terbalut, kemaren dia bilang ama ayah terluka karena mencoba memotong kayu dengan ilmu jyuken.'

Hinata kemudian melepaskan tanganya dari Naruto dan tersenyum dengan muka merahnya.

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun, lupain aja yang lalu-lalu. A-aku dah maafin Naruto-kun kok.

Naruto:Thanks ya, Hinata-chan. Kamu memang memiliki sifat yang ramah dan pemaaf.

Mukanya Hinata tambah memerah. Hanabi mulai curiga akan sikap kakaknya.

To be continued

Cerita kali ini panjang dan cuma berisikan penyesalan Naruto aja. Oh ya gw tunggu (review, kritik dan saran)-nya.

Tunggu Cerita Selanjutnya ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh, I'm back again

Yosh, I'm back again. Okeh seperti biasanya sambutan gw hanya buat nanggapin review yang masuk seperti: apple ocha (Gila loe yeh, masa Naruto jadi suster. Oh ntuh, kan Narutosuka ama Sakura makanya apa yang dikatakan Sakura selalu membuat Naruto jadi inget. makanya dia tau cara membalut. apalagi kan di akademi juga diajarin. SOK TAHU GW YA), .hoshi.na-chan (Nggak kalee, dicerita ini, Naruto masih dalam keadaan marah. Insyaf? kayaknya Naruto nggak berbuat jahat dech), raichan-wiibb (Okeh-okeh maaf soal cerita yang kemaren. Abis gw tanya ke temen kampus gw enakan baca kayak gitu. Sekarang gw kembali ke style awal gw. Don't worry, gw selalu mengutamakan kepuasan para pembaca). Kok sekarang yang ngereviw jadi pada berkurang ya?? apakah cerita gw ngebosenin? kalau ngebosenin tolong kasih tau ya, nanti gw rubah ceritanya... gw tunggu masukan, kritikan dan reviewnya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto**

**Forgive me part 2**

**Sebelumnya**

Naruto berada di kompleks Hyuga untuk mengantarkan pesanan ramen. Tak disangka Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata (red: ya iyalah itukan rumahnya Hinata). Naruto merasa bersalah kepada Hinata tentang perbuatan yang telah dilakukan pada malam sebelumnya. Untuk itu Naruto minta maaf ke Hinata.

**Sekarang**

Masih di taman belakang rumah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kamu akrab sekali ya dengan adikmu, oh ya siapa nama adikmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan memandang Hanabi. Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan Naruto memandang Hanabi sebentar kemudian melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kamu tanya aja sendiri, Naruto-kun!" sambil tersenyum dan memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merah (red: oh ya, gw mau pinjem kata-katanya si …., kan buah tomat dah sering dipake, gimana kalau gw pake shaos tomat? Hehehe sama aja ya.).

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke Hanabi yang ada dibelakang Hinata. Hanabi sedang makan, dan menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang semakin mendekati dia. Hanabi kemudian menatap ke Naruto dengan mata melotot dan bibir manyun.

"Hey, bocah. Jenenge kowe sapa?" tanya Naruto dengan logat bahasa Jawa yang kasar dan mukanya dekat sekali ke Hanabi. Dengan posisi muka yang dekat dengan Naruto, Hanabi kaget dan mukanya jadi merah karena malu "Eh…, jangan deket-deket, kalau lu makin deket gw lempar nih mangkok ke muka loe" ancam Hanabi sambil mempersiapkan mangkok yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri untuk dilemparkan ke Naruto.

"Woi, emang gw mau ngapain loe pake mau nglemparin mangkok ke gw" Naruto dengan santai memegang tangan Hanabi yang ada mangkoknya dengan tangan kanannya. "Eh ditanya ama orang yang lebih tua tuh dijawab" Naruto berkata sambil tesenyum menggoda. Hanabi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa 'waduh nih orang makin deket aja mukanya ke gw. Wah gw tambah nggak enak dalam posisi seperti ini'.

"Na-nama gw Ha-Hanabi Hyuga. Lepasin gw dong dan jauhin muka loe yang jelek itu dari muka gw" pinta Hanabi dengan rada takut. Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangananya dari tangan Hanabi dan melangkah menjauh dari posisi Hanabi.

"Hanabi kamu kenapa? Kok tumben gemeteran, biasanya kamu nggak takut sama orang lain" tanya Hinata sambil menggoda Hanabi. Hanabi hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya. Terus Hanabi meneruskan makannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Oh iya, one-chan sendiri kenapa mukanya memerah kalau bicara sama si manusia bego satu ini, dan gagapnya lebih parah dibandingin sama gagap waktu diomelin ayah. Ayoo ada apa?" tanya Hanabi dengan menggoda.

Hanabi senang sekali kalau kakaknya sudah mati langkah dan tidak membalas apapun yang sudah Hanabi lakukan maupun katakan.

Hinata dengan syok bingung untuk mencari alasan ke Hanabi. Hinata menyadari pandangan Naruto ke dirinya. Hinata memalingkan mukanya, karena dia merasa mukanya sudah merah sekali.

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata bingung untuk menjawab dan mukanya kelihata bertambah merah. "Hinata-chan, dah nggak usah diladenin pertanyaan si bocah barudak sia ini" Naruto mencoba untuk membantu Hinata.

Ketika Hinata mau mengatakan terimakasih, Hiashi datang dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk membayar ramen yang telah dipesan. "Thank you, sir" kata Naruto sambil menyimpan uang itu ke dalam kantong jaket orangenya. "Kalau ramennya kurang nanti saya antarkan lagi ke sini, Hiashi-sama" Naruto tersenyum ke Hiashi. "Oh iya" kata Hiashi "Sampaikan terimakasih saya ke Teuchi ya". "Okey sir, saya akan sampaikan pesannya ke Teuchi oji-san" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat '45 (red: semangat 45? bukannya Jepang kalah perang? Berarti author salah tulis dong. Bukan semangat '45 tapi au' ah gelap EGP).

Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan kompleks Hyuga setelah pamitan dengan Hiashi dan kedua anaknya.

Ketika melihat Naruto sudah menjauh, Hanabi menggoda Hinata "One-chan, kamu suka ya ama si bego itu? Apa sih yang menarik dari dia? Pinter aja kagak." Hiashi bertanya kepada Hanabi "Hanabi, siapa yang kamu bilang 'si bego', terus siapa yang suka?" lirik Hiashi ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus biang apa. Hiashi mencium gelagat yang aneh dari Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat gelisah dan tidak tenang (red: kayak cacing kepanasan, terus bergerak menggeliat-geliut gitu).

"Hinata kamu kenapa?" Hiashi bertanya dengan senyuman yang bertanya-tanya. "Ayah, Hi-Hinata ng-nggak ada a-apa-apa kok" Hinata menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Hiashi mulai curiga sambil memicingkan mata ke Hinata dan bertanya "Hinata kamu suka sama pemuda itu?"

Hinata jadi tambah bingung untuk menjawab 'mati dah gw, kalau gw jawab ya, bokap nanti marah, kalau gw boong, bokap bakalan tau dari sikap gw. Oh KAMI gw mesti ngomong gimana ama bokap. Nih gara-gara Hanabi sih'.

"Hinata, ayah bertanya sama kamu" bentak Hiashi dengan mata yang melotot.

"A-Ayah, ehm, Hi-Hinata tertarik dengan pe-pemuda i-itu". Hinata menjawab dengan menundukan wajahnya. Hinata takut untuk melihat wajah ayahnya yang agak sedikit marah.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa yang menggelegar mangagetkan Hinata dan Hanabi "Hahaha, Hinata-Hinata, kamu ini. Kenapa kamu jadi takut untuk menjawab. Ayah jadi ketawa kalau melihat sikap kamu yang blingsatan kayak cacing kepanasan. Ayah tau kamu suka ama dia dan kalau ayah liat dari respon si pemuda itu, dia kayaknya belum mengetahui tentang perasaan kamu. Kamu pasti belum bilang ama dia ya?" Ayahnya kemudian menggandeng Hinata dan Hanabi untuk duduk di teras dekat taman itu.

'Ayah nggak marah? Tumben ada apa ya? Ada yang nggak beres' pikir Hinata sambil berjalan menuju ke teras.

"Ayah kalau Hinata suka sama dia, ayah nggak marah?" tanya Hinata. Hiashi menatap mata Hinata. Tatapan Hiashi membuat Hinata waspada akan kemarahan Hiashi.

Sambil memposisikan tempat duduk diantara kedua anaknya, Hiashi kemudian berkata ke Hinata "Hinata, ayah tidak melarang kamu menyukai atau mencintai siapapun. Ayah tidak akan mengambil kesenangan kamu untuk memilih siapapun yang kamu suka. Ayah cukup senang kalau kamu suka sama seseorang. Ayah cuman berpesan, seseorang yang menjadi pilihan kamu dapat bertanggung jawab. Itu aja yang ayah harapkan ke kamu. Nggak kamu aja Hinata, Hanabi juga"

Hanabi memandang ayahnya sebentar dan berpikir 'apa bokap tahu hubungan gw dengan si Konohamaru-kun? Semoga aja nggak'

"Ayo Hanabi kamu memikirkan siapa? Pasti si anak kecil itu ya" Ayahnya mulai menggoda dan ketawa lebar sambil menggoda Hanabi. "Pasti yah, si Hanabi lagi mikirin si konohamaru" Hinata tertawa dengan tersenyum.

"Ihh, ngapain juga gw mikirin si bocah itu, dah nggak tau malu, kerjaannya sama si kayak pemuda yang tadi". Hanabi menimpali.

Yah begitulah keadaan sore itu di kompleks Hyuga. Rasa kekeluargaan yang cukup erat. Hiashi berharap agar anak-anaknya tidak kecewa terhadap dia.

**Naruto**

'Wah sore ini, gw telah selesai untuk mengantarkan pesanan ramen. Akhirnya gw bisa istirahat, sambil makan rame lagi di kedai Teuchi oji-san' pikir Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil dijalanan.

Sementara itu di warung ramen Teuchi ada Kakashi, Sakura dan Ino (red: thanks untuk masukan sebelumnya tentang nama kakashi). Mereka bertiga bermaksud untuk membantu Naruto. Kakashi menceritakan kejadian malam sebelumnya di gedung akademi dan warung ramen Teuchi kepada Sakura. Sakura berpikir kalau dia memberikan masukan sendiri kayaknya Naruto belum cukup puas. Oleh karena itu, dia mengajak Ino untuk ikut membantu memberikan masukan ke Naruto.

Ketika Naruto sampai ke warung ramen, Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu Teuchi. Naruto pun akhirnya bertemu Kakashi, Sakura dan Ino yang sedang makan ramen (red: sebenarnya yang lagi makan cuman Ino dan Sakura. Abis si kakashi nggak mau membuka maskernya jadi dia nggak makan ramen)

"Hey Ino, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei. Pa kabar?" tanya Naruto masih dalam sikap dingin. Naruto mengingat kembali kabar yang dia dengar langsung tentang pertunangan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Itulah yang membuat dia muak untuk menatap Sakura.

"Hey Naruto. Dari mana saja kamu? Kok baru keliatan" Sapa Sakura dengan senyuman bersahabat. "Naruto, kamu sudah kembali. Gimana dah semua ramen diantarkan?" Teuchi bertanya ke Naruto ketika keluar dari ruang cuci piring.

Naruto berpaling dari ketiga orang tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke Teuchi. Ia kemudian menyerahkan tas keranjang yang dipakainya untuk mengantarkan ramen beserta uang pembayaran pesanan. Teuchipun tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk untuk menyantap ramen gratisan dari Teuchi.

"Naruto, saya liat kamu sudah tenang sekarang. Bisakah kamu ceritakan masalah kamu sekarang?" tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan mata yang tajam ke arah Naruto diikuti dengan pandangan mata Ino, dan Sakura.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak memandang mereka. Naruto pun tidak memberikan jawaban tentang pertanyaan Kakashi. 'Kenapa sih dua cewek ini dateng. Gw ngerasa mereka bertiga dah merencanakan ini semua. Labih baek gw nggak usah jawab pertanyaan mereka. Apalagi kalau si Sakura memaksa.' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu ditanya tuh ama kakashi-sensei. Kalau kamu pingin cerita, cerita aja" Ino mencoba memancing Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya. Tapi Naruto tetap bertahan untuk tidak menceritakan ini.

Naruto terus melanjutkan makan ramen gratisannya. Mereka tetap menunggu Naruto untuk membuka mulut. Naruto tetap membukam mulutnya, sampai akhirnya mereka bosan memaksa Naruto. Mereka bertiga menuggu Naruto menyelesaikan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto memanggil Teuchi "Teuchi oji-san, terimakasih ramen gratisannya ya. Saya mau pulang dulu" Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar. Mereka bertiga hanya memandang Naruto yang berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari warung teuchi.

"Naruto, kamu nggak memandang kami yang ada disini. Menunggu kamu dari tadi siang untuk mendengarkan keluhan kamu. Tapi kamu nggak menganggap kami ada? Naruto kamu memang bener-bener keterlaluan" Teriak Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya.

Naruto berhenti sesaat dan "Hey Sakura, kalau emang kamu peduli atau perhatian sama gw. Kenapa kamu nggak dari dulu? Apa kamu nggak merasa kalau gw juga dianggap nggak ada ama kamu? Sudahlah lebih baik kalian nggak usah merasa perhatian atau peduli ama gw lagi. Kalau gw emang butuh kalian, gw juga akan dateng ke kalian suatu saat. thanks atas bantuannya" Naruto pun berlalu dari ketiga orang itu.

Tangis Sakura makin menjadi. 'Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kamu jadi begitu dingin sikap kamu?' Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Sakura "Sakura mungkin dia belum tenang keadaannya. Biarkan dia mikir dulu tentang sikap dia". Ino ikut membantu "Sakura, sudah tenang. Lebih baik kita ke tempat Tenten yuk. Katanya dia mau memilih gaun yang akan dipakai untuk pesta makan nanti malam".

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi dari Warung ramen setelah membayar ramen yang telah dimakan.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto hanya memikirkan kesalahan yang dia lakukan ke Kakashi. 'Kenapa Ino dan Sakura mesti ada disitu sih. Coba kalau cuman Kakashi-sensei doang, gw pasti dah minta maaf. Aduh kalau gw belum minta maaf sama Kakashi selama tiga hari, gw dosa banget nich'. Naruto tetap melangkahkan kaki ke arah apartemennya.

Di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, Naruto masih berpikir bagaimana caranya ketemu dengan Kakashi-sensei. Setahu dia, Kakashi-sensei sangat sulit ditemui kalau dia lagi butuh. Tapi ketika lagi nggak butuh, Kakashi gampang banget ditemuin.

Dia kemudian mengambil kunci apartemennya, dan membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Naruto masuk ke dalam dan membanting pintu itu dengan keras. Lagi-lagi seorang bapak-bapak marah "Woi barudak sia, lu nggak tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini. Kalau nutup pintu pelan-pelan bego". Naruto hanya membalas "Santai pak, besok besok pake peredam aja pak biar nggak keganggu".

Naruto kemudian duduk di bangku di ruang meja makan. Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dan menyapa Naruto "Oi Naruto, kamu mau menceritakannya ama saya?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Kakashi dan bilang "Kakashi-sensei, sayabelum bisa menceritakan masalah itu. Saya senang kalau Kakashi-sensei datang sendirian ke kamar saya. Saya mau me-"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Kakashi "Naruto, saya sudah memaafkan kamu. Lupakan yang kemarin. Tadi pagi, saya sudah melihat kamu di warung Teuchi. Apalagi tadi sore di kompleks Hyuga. Kamudengan perasaan yang bersalah meminta maaf kepada mereka".

Naruto hanya melihat ke arah Kakashi-sensei. Posisi Kakashi-sensei bersandar di jendela Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, terimakasih telah memaafkan kesalahan saya yang sangat-sangat kurang ajar kepada Kakashi sensei".

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kakashi-sensei, saya mau tanya, Kenapa kedua perempuan itu datang bersama Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan melangkahkan kaki untuk berdiri di samping Kakashi.

"Naruto, kamu tahu kenapa mereka di sana? Mereka saya ajak, karena saya pikir wanita dapat memberikan jalan keluar yang baik dan bijaksana tanpa memberikan emosi mereka" Kakashi memberikan alasannya kepada Naruto sambil memandang keluar jendela yaitu jalan yang kosong tanpa ada seorang pun di sana.

"Kakashi-sensei, saya sangat berterimakasih sekali, Kakashi-sensei telah memperhatikan saya" sambil memandang ke arah Kakashi.

"Naruto, kenapa sikap kamu ke Sakura berubah?" tanya Kakashi dengan meerubah posisinya membelakangi jendela dan menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang ada di samping Kakashi.

Pandangan Naruto kosong, bingung harus bicara apa ke Kakashi. "Naruto, saya tahu kamu suka Sakura. Tapi jangan kamu rubah sikap perhatian kamu terhadap Sakura jadi rasa benci setelah mendengar pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin kau nanti akan memiliki yang lebih baik" ucap Kakashi.

'Gimana bisa gw rubah perasaan benci ini. Hati gw sakit banget, siapa yang nggak kaget tentang berita itu. Apalagi ketika Sasuke terpilih menjadi Hokage. Gw nggak abis pikir, Sasuke baru beberapa bulan di Konoha dan dia terpilih menjadi Rokudaime. Gila apa?' Naruto terus mengeluarkan pemikiran tentang kebenciannya.

Kakashi tahu bahwa Naruto lagi dalam keadaan yang marah "Naruto, maaf kalau saya memancing kemarahan kamu. Saya tahu keadaan sekarang yang membuat kamu menjadi benci Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi semoga kamu tidak membenci rakyat Konoha".

"Kakashi-sensei darimana kamu tahu tentang apa yang saya pikirkan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang marah memandang Kakashi.

"Naruto, saya sudah membacanya dari pikiran kamu. Kamu masih ingat misi pertama kita ketika keluar dari Desa Konoha? Saat melawan Shinobi missing Ninj dari desa Mist, saya bisa membaca pikiran dia" Kakashi memberikan alasannya. "Saya mohon maaf lagi, saya telah membaca pikiran kamu. Saya akan merahasiakan masalah ini. Oh iya saya ada kerjaan. Saya tinggal dulu ya. Oh iya satu lagi Tsunade-sama dan Sasuke menunggu kamu besok, karena besok kamu ada misi. Nanti malam jam tujuh jangan lupa. Kamu bisa menanyakan misi kamu ke Sasuke atau ke Tsunade-sama".

Kemudian Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar apartemennya.

To be continued..

Tunggu ya episode selanjutnya... thanks juga atas masukan dan reviewnya. Jangan lupa di review lagi ya... Oh ya tolong dung masukannya untuk kisah akhir yang happy ending. THANKS YA...


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh i'm back again, how do you do guys?? okeh first i want to thanks for all the reviews.

Sabaku no ghee (Saia, aku siap, aku siap. thanks ya masukannya. okeh gw akan mengurangi bahasa yang kasar dan kurang baku. maaf kalau angst banget cerita gw, dan gw akan coba membuat ending sebagus mungkin), apple ocha (Thanks to miss ocha, pesannya dah gw baca and dah gw reply. naruto naksir ke hinata?? gini aja gw gak bisa ngebocorin cerita gw. tapi kan dah bisa ketebak, cerita ini mengenai Hinata dan Naruto. So read it ya. review loe nggak ada yang aneh kok tapi menarik banget. thanks) .hoshi.na-chan. (He eh tuh, gw juga kagak tau gimana bisa tanya masalam misi ke Sasuke. Tamat kayaknya masih ada 6 chapter lagi (kayaknya sich). makanya gw selalu ngeupdate biar cepet selesai) raichan-wiibb (Maaf, ceritanya agak berubah. Sekali lagi maaf yah, gw cuma mau memuaskan yang ngebaca dan ngereview. tapi tenang aja nanti ada chapter untuk dark Naruto lagi. Sasuke keselek dango? boleh juga tapi bukan keselek dango tapi keselek siletnya dari sora-chan. aduh gw kangen ama yang namanya sora-chan. kok dia nggak ngereviw ya?? apa gw kecepetan updatenya??). that's all the reviewers.

Sekarang silakan melanjutkan membaca ya, dan jangan lupa review MANING (Java language). GW TUNGGU, WAHAHAHA (apa maksudnya??)

Disclaimer: Om, om masashi kisimotho gw mau dong dikirimin manganya Naruto (padahal gw benci banget ama manga)

**The Enemy or Friend you are**

**pukul 7 malam**

Kamar apartemen yang gelap dan pengap, Naruto masih tidur di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Jam bekernya berbunyi tapat pukul 7 malam. Malam itu Naruto sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk datang ke acara makan-makannya tunangan antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Naruto bangun dengan malas. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melihat jam beker di meja samping dekat tempat tidurnya.

"woah, jam 7 malem. Gw (red: oh ya gw lupa. ada yang ngereviw suruh ganti jadi bahasa baku. Sorry ya, gw lupa) males banget. Pesta ini adalah pesta kegembiraan dan kesenangan buat pasangan itu. Hemm, apa aku mesti dateng ya? Mungkin aku harus mengenyampingkan kemarahan aku. aku nggak boleh bersikap egois sama mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka temen aku" Naruto bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Naruto melihat ke kaca kamar mandi. "Hemm lebih baik aku dateng terlambat, supaya pulang bisa paling awal". Dia mencuci mukanya dan mulai menyalakan shower di bath-upnya.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian Naruto ke ruang makan. Dia menyiapkan ramen cup untuk di makan. Naruto melihat jam di dinding "Hemmm dah jam setengah lapan WKB" (red: Waktu Konoha bagian barat, emang ada gituh?? gw ada-adain aja deh). Naruto telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang singkat. Dia kemudian mengambil jaket orangenya dan berangkat menuju rumah kediaman clan Haruno (red: sebenarnya gw nggak tau. Haruno itu Clan yang ada di Konoha atau bukan).

Naruto memang benar-benar tidak keliatan bersemangat seperti tadi pagi. Bersemangat mengantarkan pesanan ramen Teuchi. Naruto berjalan santai di jalan trotoar yang sepi (red: emang Konoha punya trotoar??). Sebenarnya ada yang mengikuti Naruto dari apartemennya. Naruto baru menyadari setelah seperempat jalan dari apartemennya. Naruto kemudian berpura-pura berhenti dan bersiul-siul. Seseorang itupun kaget dan tidak sempat untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto menengok ke arah seseorang itu dan yang mengikuti dia adalah seorang perempuan. Umurnya sebaya dengan dia bertubuh tidak tinggi dan berambur panjang. Naruto mengenali sosok perempuan itu. "Hinata-chan, ngapain kamu mengikuti aku?" Naruto bertanya sambil memicingkan mata dan mendekati Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ma-maaf. a-aku nggak bermaksud untuk memata-mati kamu. Go-gomen Naruto-kun" Hinata menjawab secara terbata-bata. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. 'Emm mungkin nanti di tempatnya Sakura, teman-teman pada membawa pasangannya. Sedangkan aku nggak punya pasangan. Bolehlah kali ini aku membawa Hinata. Tapi apa Hinata mau menjadi pasanganku?' Naruto berpikir sambil memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Hinata-chan, kamu mau jadi pasanganku malam ini? Please hanya malam ini, aku nggak mau sendirian nanti. apalagi temanteman aku sudah pada ill feel ama sikap aku. Sikap yang egois. Mau ya?" Naruto bertanya sambil berharap-harap dengan muka puppies.

'Hah, Naruto memohon ama aku. Memohon untuk menjadi pasangannya... Naruto-kun, seandainya kamu tahu perasaanku, aku nggak akan nolak kamu. Mau menjadi pasangan malam ini ataupun selamanya aku akan menerima' pikir Hinata dengan mata yang tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku bersedia ja-jadi pasangan ka-kamu" jawab Hinata dengan mukanya yang merah (semerah cabai merah. thanks to panik-kok-di-disko atas pendapatnya). "wa-walau ma-malam ini" lanjut Hinata dengan suara pelan sampai-sampai Naruto tidak dapat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Apa Hinata chan, aku nggak mendengar kalimatmu yang terakhir" Naruto bertanya dengan pandangan yang senang setelah Hinata menyetujui untuk menjadi pasangannya malam itu. Hinata kaget dan bingung untuk mengulangi jawabannya yang terakhir.

"Uhh, ti-tidak ada" Hinata menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak nyambung. "Hinata-chan jawaban kamu tuh nggak nyambung ama pertanyaanku, ya sudahlah. Ayoo kita berangkat ke tempatnya Sakura. Bentar dulu, kamu mengikuti aku dengan tujuan yang sama dengan aku?" Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan tujuan Hinata pergi sama dengan tujuan Naruto.

"I-iya, a-aku ju-juga mau ke sa-sana, gomen Na-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa malu dan rada takut di depan Naruto.

"Okey, lets go" jawab Naruto dengan gayanya seperti menerima misi yang baru. Kemudian Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata seperti layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. "Hinata-chan kamu nggak keberatan kan? Oh ya satu lagi, tolong ya kalau di depan aku jangan terbata-bata sih. Aku juga bingung, kamu ini ada apa dengan aku. Nggak hanya di depan aku aja sih, kalau aku lihat, kamu selalu begitu kalau berhadapan dengan orang lain. Kamu nggak PD ya?" tanya Naruto sambil meneruskan perjalanannya ke tempat Sakura.

'Huh Narutoo-kun menggandeng tanganku. Wah senneg banget aku. Kapan lagi bisa seperti ini' pikir Hinata dengan rasa ketidakpercayaannya (red: maaf ya, kalau di cerita gw nggak ada yang namanya Hinata pingsan di depan Naruto). "Uhm, a-aku me-mang kurang PD ka-kalau berhadapan dengan o-orang lain" jawab Hinata dengan hati yang senang sekali karena Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Mereka terus berbicara di jalan sampai mereka melupakan perjanjian 'hanya malam ini' (red: emang gw pengin cerita kayak gini. hehehehe).

**Pukul 08.00 malam kurang 5 menit**

Naruto dan Hinata sampai di tempat Sakura. Mereka berbicara seperti sudah lama jadian. Hinata sudah tidak gugup untuk sementara di depan Naruto. Di rumah Sakura sudah banyak yang datang. Memang Hinata dan Naruto telat datang tetapi acara belum dimulai.

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke rumah itu. "ramai banget ya Naruto-kun. kayaknya kita dah terlambat" ucap Hinata sambil melihat-lihat siapa saja yang ada di sana. Team Rokie 12 sudah datang semua. Para senseipun sudah di sana semua. Hinata dan Naruto disambut oleh Rock lee dan Neji di teras depan rumah Sakura.

"Wah-wah-wah, pasangan baru nih. Yosh, Naruto jangan buang semangat muda kamu dengan bermalas-malasan di kamar. Gitu dong sekali-kali mencari cewek kek" Lee menggoda Naruto dengan pukulan pelan di pundaknya. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Hinata-sama, kok kamu bisa barengan ama si orang yang gak sopan ini?" Tanya Neji dengan mata yang nggak bisa menerima Hinata datang bersama Naruto.

"Neji ni-san, aku ketemu ama Naruto di jalan. Please Neji ni-san jangan memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan seperti itu. Narutokan punya nama" Hinata menanggapi dengan nada yang sedikit menekan. Naruto kemudian mengajak Hinata ke dalam untuk bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke.

'Entah kenapa aku jadi pingin bertemu mereka ya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus memberikan usapan selamat ke mereka, sebelum niatan aku berubah' pikir Naruto sambil melanjutkan tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan kedua kawan lamanya itu bersama Hinata. Naruto tidak menyadari banyak orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Naruto bertemu juga dengan pasangan yang baru tunangan ini. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan menyapa "Woi teme, pa kabar? selamet yee atas tunangan kamu dengan Sakura. Aku nggak nyangka kamu bener-bener melamar si Sakura".

Sasuke yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Kiba dan pasangan Kiba, beralih ke Naruto "Naruto-baka, baru keliatan lagi kamu. Dah sepuluh hari nggak ada kabar. thanks ucapannya ya. Kamu nggak cemburukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyum yang dipaksa ke Sasuke. "Eh dope, sejak kapan kamu jalan ama Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan ke arah tangan Naruto yang masih menggandeng Hinata. Naruto baru menyadari kalau dia masih menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Oh iya, aku mau kasih tau kamu, Hinata sekarang cewek aku" jawab Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto nggak punya niatan untuk berbohong.

Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto 'Apa? Na-Naruto-kun bilang aku pacarnya. OMG, I can't believe it'.

"Huh yang bener kamu dope, aku nggak percaya kamu jadian dengan seseorang yang emang dah ngefans ama kamu sejak kita masih di akademi" Sasuke masih dalam keadaan yang tidak percaya. Tidak yakin terhadap perkataan Naruto.

Sakura datang dan melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. "Hey Naruto, akhirnya dateng. Makasih ya dah mau dateng. Aku pikir kamu bener-bener marah banget ama aku" sapa Sakura yang mendekati Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Naruto melihatny dan memberikan pandangan sinis ke kedua pasangan itu. Naruto kemudian menarik Hinata supaya lebih dekat lagi ke tubuh Naruto.

"Hey kalian berdua sudah jadian rupanya" Sakura melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah yang ceria sekali. "Naruto, aku mengajak Hinata boleh ngga? Kita khusus perempuan ada kumpulan sendiri di ruangan sebelah. Kamu ngobrol dulu ya sama Sasuke-kun" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajak Hinata untuk ikut dengan dia.

"Hey teme, aku ke teras depan dulu ya. aku kepanasan nih" Naruto kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan lagi lingkungan disekitarnya.

"Hey dope, tungguin aku. aku mau ngobrol penting ama kamu. Kamu pasti sudah mendengarnya dari kakashi-sensei kan?" Sasuke mencoba untuk mengejar Naruto dan berjalan di samping Naruto.

Sampai di teras depan rumah, mereka berdua bertemu dengan team Gai yang masih di situ. Lee masih ngobrol dengan Neji masalah semangat muda. "Hey dope, kamu bisa mengikuti aku, kita harus berbicara di tempat yang agak sepi. Ini hal yang sangat penting dan rahasia" Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto ke arah samping rumah Saskura yang ada taman kecil.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sampai taman itu, Sasuke duduk di rumput yang hijau dan basah karena embun malam. "Dope, sebelum kita membicarakan misi, aku mau tanya sesuatu hal dulu?" Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang mulai mengambil posisi duduk di samping dia. "so, apa yang akan kamu tanyakan?" Naruto berkata dengan sikap yang dingin seolah-olah dia seperti tidak mau diganggu.

Pada saat itu perasaan Naruto mulai berubah menjadi benci yang masih dapat di kontrol. Dia muak untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Naruto mencoba mengingat perkataan Kakashi. Dia mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu bersikap dingin seperti itu? teman-teman yang lain menjadi tidak nyaman terhadap sikapmu. Ketika mereka aku suruh menjalankan misi dengan mengajak kamu, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih tidak mau. Aku mau tahu alasan kamu kenapa bisa menjadi dingin seperti ini. Walaupun aku tahu penyebab kamu seperti ini. Tapi aku mau mendengarnya langsung dari kamu" pancing Sasuke dengan gaya sikap Uciha yang sombong.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke sebentar kemudian mengalihkan kembali ke rumput yang ada di depan kakinya. Dia mencoba untuk mencabut sekumpulan rumput yang panjang dan melemparkan ke tanah. "Aku akan menjawab setelah kamu mengatakan apa yang kamu ketahui tentang penyebab aku menjadi seperti ini" Jawab Naruto dengan sura yang terdengar seperti menggeram.

Sasuke berhati-hati dengan ucapan yang akan dia ucapkan, agar tidak menimbulkan hal yang tidak diinginkan "Naruto, aku akan mengatakannya. Pertama kamu seperti ini adalah saat aku terpilih menjadi rokudaime. Penyebab kedua adalah aku melamar Sakura".

"Teme, kalau kamu sudah tahu penyebabnya kenapa mesti kamu tanyakan kembali. Sudahlah aku nggak mau ngomong ini lagi. lebih naik aku pulang" jawab Naruto dengan nada marah yang mulai keluar. Naruto berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari sisi Sasuke.

"Tunggu Naruto, aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kata aku. Aku belum menyampaikan misi yang akan kamu lakukan. Hanya kamu yang bisa menjalankan misi ini. Hanya kamu ninja yang terkuat di Konoha" Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang mulai beranjak pergi dan berhenti ketika Sasuke memanggil.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Huh, Rokudaime yang terpilih mengatkan aku adalah ninja yang terkuat. Apapula itu? mau mencoba membujuk aku supaya bisa bekerja di bawah suruhan kamu. Maaf Sasuke, AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN YANG KAMU SURUH, LEBIH BAIK KAMU MENYURUH ORANG LAIN SAJA. WARGA KONOHA JUGA TAHU BAHWA AKU HANYALAH SEORANG MANUSIA YANG TIDAK BERGUNA. AKU CUMA SEORANG MANUSIA PANTAS UNTUK MENERIMA CEMOHAN DARI ORANG LAIN. PARA KETUA CLAN JUGA MEMANDANGKU SEBAGAI ORANG YANG RENDAH. TAPI AKU CUKUP BAHAGIA DENGAN KEADAAN YANG SEPERTI SEKARANG" Naruto menjawab dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Sasuke bangkit dan mencoba menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan menarik tangan Naruto. Hal yang tidak diinginkan Sasuke terjadi. Naruto mulai marah dan memukul telak di wajah Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke kembali kemudian ditendangnya perut Sasuke. Sasuke jatuh terjerembab ke rumput hijau yang basah. Dari mulut Sasuke, darah keluar.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Di taman itu hanya Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto kemudian memukul tengkuk Sasuke dan menyebabkan Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat temannya pingsan, Naruto beranjak pergi. Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dalam keadaan pingsan.

Di teras depan rumah Hinata dan Sakura mencari Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka kemudian hanya melihat Naruto berjalan sendirian dengan cakra merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura berpikir 'ada hal sesuatu yang nggak enak terjadi'. Sakura memanggil Naruto dan mendekatinya "Naruto tunggu, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang telah memegang tangan Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Sakura, dan menampar Sakura dengan reflek. Tamparan Naruto menyebabkan Sakura jatuh terjerembab ke tanah merah dan pingsan. Team Gai dan Hinata hanya melihat kejadian itu. Lee mencoba untuk menolong Sakura dan bertanya ke Naruto "Naruto kenapa kamu lakukan itu? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sasuke?".

Pertanyaan Lee hanya menambah marah Naruto dan menendang Lee tepat di wajahnya. Neji dan Gai-sensei kemudian mencoba menahan Naruto dengan memegang tangan dan tubuh Naruto supaya tidak berontak. Tetapi dengan cakra merah itu Naruto menjatuhkan Gai dan Neji. Gai dan Neji pingsan seketika. Hinata melihat kejadian itu dan mendekati Naruto "Na-Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi, kenapa kamu seperti ini lagi. Please Naruto-kun jangan seperti ini lagi" Hinata memeluk Naruto.

Naruto dalam keadaan emosi hanya mengatakan "Hinata kita pulang saja, aku nggak betah disini". Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Naruto pergi dari rumah Sakura.

Tak ada seorang pun yang melihat dan mengetahui kejadian diluar rumah.

Ketika di jalan, Naruto dan Hinata bertemu dengan Tsunade. "Naruto, kamu sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tsunade bertanya dengan Naruto dengan memandangi Hinata yang dalam keadaan sedikit takut sambil tetap memeluk Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tsunade. "Naruto, kamu dengar tidak pertanyaan saya?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada yang mulai kesal. Naruto masih menghormati Tsunade, sebab Nruto menganggap Tsunade sebagai keluarga yang dekat dengan dia, semenjak Naruto mengajak Tsunade untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto berhenti dan hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Well, Hinata sejak kapan kamu jadian sama Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade dengan sedikit menggoda dan bercanda.

"Uhm, maaf Tsunade-sama, kami mau pulang dulu. Naruto sedang nggak enak badan" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya sudah, kamu istirahat Naruto" Tsunade kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Sakura.

Tsunade tidak memiliki perasaan yang ganjil dari Naruto dan tidak melihat perubahan fisik di Naruto, karena situasi di jalan itu agak gelap. Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan dengan ditemani oleh Hinata.

Ketika Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai di apartemen Naruto, Hinata membantu Naruto membuka pintu apartemen Naruto. Naruto kemudian masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Naruto duduk di ruang makan dan secarainisiatif Hinata mencoba menambilkan segelas air putih untuk Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu letak gelas dan air putih. Hinata juga masih takut untuk bertanya ke Naruto. Akhirnya dia berusaha sendiri mencarinya.

Hinata menemukan gelas yang tidak pernah dipakai, dia mencucinya dan mengisinya dengan air putih yang dia ambil dari termos. Hinata kemudian menggunakan cakranya untuk mendinginkan air putih itu dan memberikannya ke Naruto.

Naruto yang tadinya dalam pandangan kosong hanya melihat meja yang didepannya mulai kembali sadar dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang sudah duduk disamping dia dan melihat gelas yang ditawarkan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tulus ke Hinata dan menerima tawaran segelas air itu lalu meminumnya.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan, kamu sangat baik sama aku. Kamu tidak takut sama aku setelah melihat kejadian tadi?" Naruto menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan dan dia tidak punya perasaan menyesal. Bahkan dia merasa puas dengan yang telah dia lakukan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Naruto, tidak ada alasan untukku takut sama kamu. Aku hanya melihat kamu dalam keadaan marah dan emosi kamu tidak terkendali. aku sebagai teman berkewajiban untuk menolong dan meredam amarah kamu" jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Hinata, lebih baik kamu pulang. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa di sini. Aku sudah merasa tenang" Naruto kemudian meminum habis air putih itu dan menaruh gelas kosong di meja. Naruto kembali memandang Hinata. Muka Hinata terlihat seperti kecewa atas perkataan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kamu yakin kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan keyakinan untuk kepastian Naruto sudah dalam keadaan tenang.

"Kalau kamu berada di sini, nanti Hiashi-sama mengira aku menculik kamu" Naruto sebenarnya berharap Hinata untuk tetap berada di apartemen Naruto.

"Tidak, aku akan menginap di sini untuk menjaga kamu. Aku punya firasat yang nggak enak. Aku akan membantu kamu kalau kamu dalam kesulitan. Aku yakin ANBU akan datang untuk menanyakan kejadian malam tadi" Hinata secara reflek memeluk Naruto dalam posisi duduk yang bedekatan.

Dengan suara yang bergetar Hinata mengatakan "Naruto-kun, aku sangat khawatir sama kamu. Aku akan tetap disini".

Naruto menyadari Hinata menangis saat itu. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengelus punggungnya. "Kalau kamu ingin menginap, saya tidak dapat melarang kamu. Inget ya aku tidak memaksa kamu untuk tetap tinggal disini" Naruto membelai rambut Hinata yang panjang dan halus.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan berdiri "Kamu bisa tidur di kamarku, maaf kamarku memang berantakan dan aku bisa tidur di kursi tamu. Sebentar ya, aku rapikan kamarku" Naruto beranjak ke kamarnya untuk merapikan sampah dan baju yang berserakan. Hinata membantu Naruto untuk merapikan kamarnya.

Setelah bersih dan rapih Naruto mengatakan "Hinata kamu tidur ya, aku mau mandi. Setelah itu aku mau tidur". Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan saja dan bersiap diri untuk tidur di kasur Naruto. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia pun ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

To be continued

Ya itu dia untuk updaten hari ini. Gw selalu menunggu reviewnya. Tolong di review and jangan lupa kritik dan saran... thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Okeh, I'm back again

Okeh, I'm back again. Thanks for all reviewers, seperti **apple ocha** (Iya emang sih, kalau di film atau di manganya Naruto belum pernah menjadi dingn. Makanya gw coba membuat cerita ini, thanks), **raichan-wiibb** (Okey, nanti gw coba mengurangi pemakaian red. Jangan PikTor ya, Hinata nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Hehehe boleh juga kalau Naruto and Hinata ngapa-ngapain, tapi ratenya jadi M ya!! Oh Sora masih ujian toh, ganbatte buat sora. Thanks for the information and favourite story), **Sabaku no ghee** (Eh salah baca kali Saia, Naruto disini kagak digebukin kalee. Hidup NaruHina).

Okeh selanjutnya gw lanjutin ke cerita….

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto yang membuat Naruto manga….**

Enemy or Friend You Are Part 2

Malam yang sunyi dan udara yang dingin menerpa tubuh Naruto. Naruto tidur di kursi panjang di ruang tamunya. Naruto hanya mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana pendek orange tanpa menggunakan selimut. Sedangkan Hinata tidur di kamar Naruto yang hangat, dengan mengenakan baju hitam dengan lengan pendek yang sering dia pakai untuk latihan. Malam itu hanya terdengar suara derik jangkrik, suara nafas dan dengkuran Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang bermimpi indah (eh-eh para pembaca jangan pik tor ya), tiba-tiba dibangunkan oleh lima orang ANBU.

"Naruto, bangun. Kami disini mau menjemput kamu dan menahan kamu. Alasan kami menahan kamu adalah karena kamu menyerang Rokudaime, calon istrinya, dan shinobi tanpa ada alasan. Surat tugas kami ini" para anggota ANBU menyerahkan surat tugas kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kalian. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku mau bertemu seseorang dulu" Naruto bangun dari kursi panjang, dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto mendekati Hinata yang sedang tidur dalam kedamaian.

'Dia tidur damai sekali. Suara nafas yang pelan dan tenang. Hinata-chan maaf aku nggak membangunkanmu. Aku mau pergi dulu ya' pikir Naruto sambil memandangi wajah Hinata yang sedang tidur.

Naruto beranjak dari kamarnya. Naruto mengenakan celana panjangnya yang ada di kursi tamu dan pergi mengikuti para ANBU. "Naruto, kenapa kamu berbuat yang tidak rasional?" Tanya seorang ANBU yang mengawal Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto mengenali Suara ini dan membalas pertanyaan ANBU dengan sikap dingin "Kapten Yamato, aku sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menyerang mereka. Tapi karena aku tertekan, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Akhirnya terjadilah kejadian ini".

Sudah seperempat jalan dari apartemen Naruto, para anggota ANBU tiba-tiba berhenti dan Yamato memukul tengkuk Naruto yang akhirnya membuat Naruto pingsan. Setelah memanggul Naruto yang pingsan, para ANBU melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sebuah bangunan di bawah kaki gunung 'Muka Para Hokage'.

**Pukul 5 Pagi**

Naruto baru sadar ketika pundaknya di pegang oleh seorang anggota ANBU. Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan melihat disekitar Naruto. Ruangan itu gelap dan hanya ada satu penerangna di depannya yaitu sebuah lampu templok dari minyak tanah. Naruto duduk disebuah kursi kecul dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Di ruangan itu terdapat dua anggota ANBU yang berbeda dari anggota ANBU yang menjemput Naruto dari apartemennya dan seorang jounin yang dikenal Naruto..

Naruto ditanyai beberapa hal pertanyaan oleh para ANBU. Naruto mencoba untuk tetap bersabar. Kesabaran Naruto akhirnya habis ketika seorang jounin yang bernama Ibiki memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Pertanyaan yang sama dan diulang-ulang membuat Naruto muak.

Naruto menjadi naik pitam dan akhirnya dia melepaskan emosinya. Dengan seketika Cakra merah kembali keluar. Cakra tersebut membakar tali-tali yang mengikat Naruto dan membebaskan tubuh Naruto.

Dua orang ANBU terkejut melihat kejadian ini, begitu pula Ibiki. Belum sempat untuk berbuat apa-apa, Naruto memukul mereka hanya dengan menggunakan cakra merah itu. Dua orang ANBU itu tewas terpanggang seketika dan Ibiki menderita luka bakar yang serius di tubuhnya.

Naruto mendekati Ibiki yang terjatuh karena kena pukulan cakra Naruto dan memukulnya kembali dengan tangan yang terpusat cakra merah yang besar telak di perutnya. Ibiki tidak sempat menghindar dan merasakan perutnya terbakar dan kulit tubuhnya terkelupas. Ibiki kemudian pingsan. Naruto melihat ketiga tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi, Naruto pergi dari ruangan tersebut lewat jendela yang tertutup rapat tepat di samping kursi Naruto.

Setelah berada di luar bangunan tersebut, Naruto masih sempat mencium daging yang terbakar. Naruto tidak mempedulikan bau itu. Kemudian Naruto meloncati beberapa pohon demi pohon untuk pergi jauh dari bangunan itu.

'Aku harus pergi jauh dari bangunan itu, dari daerah ini dan juga aku harus pergi meninggalkan Desa Konoha ini. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini' Naruto terus meloncati pohon demi pohon dan semakin menjauhi dari bangunan itu.

Sudah setengah hari Naruto berlari tanpa henti untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Sampai akhirnya Naruto jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dan pingsan. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan butuh istirahat.

**Sore Hari**

Enam jam Naruto pingsan. Naruto membuka matanya. Dia melihat sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan sebuah sungai yang mengalir. Kemudian dia bangun, Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan pegal-pegal "Ittai, sakit banget. Gila tubuh aku terbakar seperti ini. Aduh, aku nggak tahan tubuh ini masih terasa panas. Aku harus ke sungai itu. Aku harus berendam" Naruto berjalan ke sungai itu dan melepas kaus hitamnya dan cena panjang yang ia kenakan.

Di sungai itu Naruto merendam tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang teramat panas. Sambil membersihkan badannya yang memerah karena terbakar, Naruto berpikir 'Aku sekarang sudah menjadi missing ninj dan aku tidak berhak mengenakan pengikat kepala Konoha ini. Aku sekarang sudah membenci Desa Konoha.'

Setelah selesai membasuh dan membersihkan badannya Naruto mengenakan kembali pakaian yang dia pakai. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa tahu harus pergi kemana.

Naruto hanya tahu satu tujuan yaitu pergi jauh dari Desa Konoha.

**Hinata**

Pagi itu matahari telah bersinar dan sinarnya memasuki kamar Naruto. "Hoaah, sudah pagi" ucap Hinata. Hinata mencoba untuk mengingat dimana dia tidur. Dia pun tersenyum 'Hihihi, aku berada di kamar Naruto dan tidur di tempat tidurnya yang agak keras ini. Emang sih beda ama kasur yang di kamarku, tapi tetep terasa nyaman' Pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Dia bangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. 'Naruto pasti belum bangun' pikir Hinata sambil berjalan pelan-pelan.

Sampai di dapur, Hinata mencari makanan yang ada. Dia hanya menemukan ramen, ramen dan ramen. 'Huh, Naruto hanya memiliki makanan ini. Pantes dia kurang pinter, setiap hari makanannya ramen. Bodo ah yang penting aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto-kun' piker Hinata.

Hinata masih belum menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di apartemen itu. Sampai suatu seketika terdengar ketukan di pintu apartemen. Hinata segera beranjak ke pintu itu dan membukanya. Neji dan Shikamaru terlihat di depan pintu.

"Dimana Naruto? Aku harus membalasnya" tanya Neji dengan nada yang terdengar amat marah.

"Neji ni-san, tenang, sabar. Naruto-kun sedang tidur" Hinata menahan Neji agar tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidur, troublesome and troublemaker banget tuh anak. Hey Hinata, apa kamu yakin dia sedang tidur?" Tanya Shikamaru untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Iya bener, dia masih tidur. Emang ada apa?" Hinata bertanya-tanya sambil tetap menahan Neji untuk tidak masuk ke dalam.

"Tadi pagi dua orang anggota ANBU tewas terbakar dan seorang jounin dalam keadaan sekarat. Kamu tahu siapa yang berbuat?" Tanya Shikamaru. Hinata hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Hinata yang berbuat itu semua adalah Naruto" Shikamaru mengatakan secara hati-hati. Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Shikamaru dan membiarkan Neji masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemen Naruto untuk mencari Naruto.

"Hinata-sama di mana Naruto? Katakan pada kami dimana dia?" Teriak Neji sambil tetap memeriksa ruangan demi ruangan yang berada di apartemen Naruto.

Hinata tidak mempedulikan, dia kemudian terasa lemas. Kaki-kakinya terasa lemah untuk menyanggah badan Hinata. Hinata kemudian pingsan.

"Hoi Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Shikamaru yang semakin sayup-sayup di telinga Hinata.

To be continued

Review jangan lupa ya….


	8. Chapter 8

Escape

Thanks to: Sora Aburame (Ya maaf, kalau salah. abis kata si Raichan kamu ujian. Ya maaf sekali lagi, aku bukan kul di jurusan bahasa jepang. Gomenasai 'dah benerkan gw'. ya thanks juga pembenaran nama tenten, don't call me bego or mbah ya. keep online ya di internet), apple ocha (Ninja rank S? bisa jadi, kalau Akatsukikan jahat. Gw harap Naruto di cerita ini jadi orang baik. tamatnya gw nggak bisa ngeramalin. lagian filmnya baru sampe shippuden 54 dan 55nya besok beru bisa di download), raichan-wiibb (Thanks buat tanggapannya, kok sama sih gw juga pngin buat cerita yang ber-rate M, selain cerita bahasa Inggris gw yang kacau balau. gw mau buat yang bahasa Indonesianya. Walaupun Naruto dan Hinata terpisah jarak, hati mereka selalu menyatu 'ce ileh puitis banget gw yak')

Okeh gw lanjutin ceritanya...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Gimana sih nulis namanya? ada yang tau nggak?) yang membuat Naruto...**

**Escape**

Dalam perjalanan yang tak punya tujuan harus kemana, Naruto merasa perutnya sangat lapar. 'Aduh laper banget nih perut. Dah bunyi melulu lagi. Dimana aku bisa cari makanan ya?' gumam Naruto mencari letak desa yang terdekat. Saat itu Naruto yakin dia sudah agak aman, jauh dari Konoha dan belum ada satu pun ninja yang mencari dia. Walaupun begitu Naruto tetap waspada.

Dia merubah wujudnya "Henge, Oiroke no-jutsu". Naruto merubah tubuhnya menjadi seorang perempuan yang berparas cantik dan bertubuh langsing. Tanda lahir yang ada di wajah Naruto berupa seperti kumis di tutupi dengan kain yang dirobek dari bajunya. Sekarang Naruto nampak seperti seorang gadis yang bermasker dengan menggunakan celana panjang orange dan kaus hitam yang dibalik dan robek lengan kiri pada kaus itu.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari warung makan. Sampai di sebuah pertigaan Naruto berhenti, dia melihat sebuah papan petunjuk dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya "Desa Pasir ke kanan dan Desa Lenteng Agung ke kiri. Hmm, mana yang aku pilih ya? Kalau aku ke Desa Pasir, nanti aku bertemu ama si Gaara si Panda man. Walaupun dia bisa membantuku, tapi dia akan memutuskan hubungan dengan Desa Konohagakure. Berarti itu perang Dunia Ninja 3 akan dimulai. Lebih baik aku ke Desa LA aja deh. Mencari teman baru dan mungkin aku bisa nebcari kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Naruto meneruskan perjalanannya ke desa LA. 'Aduh nih perut nggak bisa kompromi apa?' Naruto menahan rasa laparnya. Akhirnya dari jarak 500 meter, Naruto mencium bau aroma masakan "Waahh, bau masakan. HMMM SEDAAPPPPP". Naruto berlari dengan tenaga yang masih dimilikinya dan sampailah dia ke sebuah warung.

"Ma-sa-kan Pa-dang" Naruto mengeja tulisan yang ada di tembok warung makan tersebut. 'Makanan apaan tuh, wah boleh juga nih dicoba' Naruto masuk ke dalam dan memesan Nasi Padang porsi besar. Kemudian Naruto duduk di bangku panjang dengan meja yang panjang pula.

Di depan Naruto ada dua orang yang sedang makan pula. Tak terasa air liur Naruto menetes. Orang yang sedang dipandangi Naruto sadar "Eh, kamu. Kalau laper pesan sana ke pelayan. Jangan ngeliatin orang yang lagi makan. Saya jadi nggak punya nafsu makan nih" kata pemuda itu.

Naruto sepertinya mengenal orang itu dan mengatakan "gomen, saya lapar banget nih. Saya sudah pesen makanan ke pelayan ntuh. Gomen lagi nih, apa kita pernah bertemu ya?"

"Apa iya kita pernah bertemu? Nama kamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Namaewa Uzumaki Naruto, from Konoha hidden village, and you?" tanya Naruto sambil mengamati orang itu mengangkat sendok makan.

"Tunggu dulu" kata anak muda itu dan menahan sendoknya. "Saya pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya" gumam pemuda itu sambil berpikir. "Got it, kak Uzumaki Naruto, saya ingat sekarang. Kakak lupa sama aku?" pemuda itu merubah kosakatanya menjadi panggilan untuk seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

"Huh, iya, iya saya lupa. Makanya saya tanya nama kamu siapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"hehehe, namaewa Inari" anak pemuda itu berkata dengan menggunakan pose berdiri dan jempolnya di kedepankan (taukan posenya Gai-sensei ama Lee, nah tuh dia posenya).

"Bentar, aku masih belum mengingat dimana kita bertemu" Naruto masih ragu-ragu.

Makanan yang dipesan Naruto akhirnya datang. Satu porsi besar Nasi Padang plus lauk pauknya dagung rendang, plus teh manis pula. (karena penulis waktu nulis kelaperan makanya nulisnya yang nggak-nggak, jadi ngiler mikirin NASI PADANG + TEH MANIS pula).

Naruto mengambil sendok dan garpu yang ada di tempat sendok (maaf ya sekarang Naruto makannya pake sendok. Soalnya di warung Padang nggak ada sumpit).

"Yahhh, masa kakak lupa sih. Aku Inari dari desa Wave bertetanggaan ama Desa Kabut. Inget nggak, kakak dulu menolong desa kami dan menolong kakek saya menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan" Inari menjelaskan dengan bersemangat.

"Ohhh iya baru inget. Sekarang kamu sedang apa Inari?" tanya Naruto sambil makan Nasi Padangnya yang masih panas.

"Ya lagi makanlah" jawab Inari dengan polosnya.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Kamu sekarang mau kemana dan sedang ada urusan apa?' tanya Naruto yang kemudian meniup-niup nasi yang ada di sendok di depan mulutnya.

"Aku tadinya mau belajar menuntut ilmu bela diri. Tapi aku masih bingung mau belajar kemana?" Inari menjelaskan tujuan perjalanannya.

"Ohhh begitu. Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut aku dan kamu bisa belajar ilmu beladiri yang aku miliki" Naruto menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sensei ke Inari.

Inari agak ragu-ragu "nggak salah tuh? Ntar aku malah babak belur sendiri lagi kalau belajar ama kak Naruto" Inari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Silaan kamu. Emang kamu nggak percaya sama yang namanya U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO Dattebayo apa. Tenang kamu pasti bisa menggunakan ilmu-ilmu yang aku miliki untuk melindungi orang-orang di desa kamu. Gimana mau nggak" Naruto terus melanjutkan suapan makanannya.

"Baiklah aku mau" Inari menjawab bersemangat. Mereka terus berbicara tentang cerita lainnya. Tentag jembatan, kakek Inari dan penduduk desa Wave sambil meneruskan makan mereka.

**Konoha Gakure**

Sementara itu di ruangan Hokage, Tsunade marah-marah "Bego banget itu Naruto. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini. Nambahin pekerjaan aku aja. SHIZUNE panggil Kurenai kesini". "Baik Tsunade-sama" Shizune berlari keluar ruangan Hokage dan mencari Kurenai.

Lima menit kemudian Kureai datang. Kurenai bertanya ke Tsunade "Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil saya?". "Kamu dan team 8 mempunyai misi untuk mencari jejak Naruto dan menangkapnya secara hidup-hidup" Tsunade menjalaskan misi ke Kurenai.

"Baik Tsunade-sama. Kami akan menlakukannya" Kurenai menghilang dengan diikuti sebuah asap.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka' harap Tsunade.

**Kurenai**

Di dekat sebuah tugu pahlawan (Lubang Buaya di Konohagakure, hehehe) team 8 telah berkumpul. Shino, Kiba, Akamaru dan Hinata mendekati ke Kurenai.

Kiba bertanya "Kurenai-sensei, apa misi kita sekarang?". "Misi kita sekarang lebih berat lagi. Misi kita adalah menangkap Naruto dan membawanya hidup-hidup" Kurenai menjelaskan.

Kurenai melihat ke mata masing-masing anak didiknya. Kiba hanya melongok kaget setelah mendengar misi itu. Shino memandang tajam ke arah Kurenai seolah-oleh tidak percaya dengan misi itu. Hinata pingsan setelah mendengar berita itu. Mereka bertiga segera menolong Hinata dan merebahkannya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

10 menit kemudian Hinata sadar dan bertanya "Oh, a-ada apa? kenapa saya disini?". Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurenai. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kamu paham misi yang saya jelaskan tadi?" tanya Kurenai. Hinata memandang mata Kurenai dan berpikir 'Misi apa ya? Oh tidak, misi untuk menangkap Naruto'. "Kurenai-sensei memangnya Naruto-kun kemana dan kenapa kita mesti menangkapnya? Kenapa Naruto pergi?" tanya Hinata dengan berharap penjelasan dari Kurenai.

"Hinata kamu tidak mendengar berita tadi pagi. Naruto telah membunuh dua orang ANBU dan menciderai seorang jounin yang bernama Ibiki. Sekarang dia tidak berada di Konoha. Entah dia pergi kemana. Kenapa kamu begitu khawatir sekali setelah mendengar ini Hinata?" Kurenai bertanya ke Hinata dengan serius.

Kurenai-sensei apakah anda tidak tahu kalau Hinata naksir Naruto. Kiba menjelaskannya ke Kurenai.

"Benarkah itu Hinata? Kamu tidak usah khawatir, kita hanya membawanya pulang ke Konoha. untuk masalah hukum kita serahkan ke pihak yang berwenang" Kurenai tersenyum ke Hinata.

Hinata tetap saja khawatir tentang keadaan Naruto.

**Naruto**

Perut Naruto telah terisi sekarang. "Yosh kita berangkat sekarang" Naruto berkata.

"Eh, bentar dulu kak Naruto. Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Inari.

"Aku juga nggak tau, kamu punya usulan?" Naruto bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Gimana kalau kita ke Konoha?" usul Inari.

Naruto mendengar kata Konoha agak sedikit kesal "nggak ah, selain Konoha"

"Memangnya kenapa kak Naruto?" Inari jadi ingin tahu kenapa Naruto tidak mau ke Konoha.

"Aku nggak bisa cerita sekarang, lain kali aku menceritakan ke kamu Inari. Sekarang kita pergi aja ke barat. Sampai ke desa Lenteng Agung dan kita menginap di sana. Gimana" Naruto menawarkan usulan ke Inari dengan mata berharap agar Inari menerima usulan Naruto.

"Terserah kak Naruto aja deh" jawab Inari senang.

Mereka meninggalkan warung Padang itu dan terus berjalan ke Barat menuju desa Lenteng Agung. Dalam perjalanan Naruto menjelaskan teori-teori tentang beladiri. Naruto saat itu Naruto sangat tenang dan tidak memiliki perasaan yang aneh. Padahal sesuatu akan terjadi di desa Lenteng Agung, pertarungan yang bukan seperti pertarungan antar manusia.

to be continued

Maaf, cerita kali ini kayaknya kurang seru. Aabis penulis benar-benar kelaparan dan menunggu duit kiriman. Hiks-hiks... (Pake acara curhat lagi. Untuk reviwers seperti si .hoshi.na-chan., Sabaku no ghee, Nasuma Takashi and zakuro no hikari pada kemana ya?? aku menunggu review kalian...(Nih yang lama menghilang))


	9. Chapter 9

Yah mungkin ini ending dari fan fic gw… thanks to:

Oh ya maaf ada ralat di chapter 8. Pas Naruto lagi di depan Warung Padang, Naruto kembali ke tubuhnya yang normal sehingga Inari dapat mengenalinya.

Thanks to: apple ocha (wah ternyata ada yang demen Naruto pergi ya. Naruto nggak bener-bener jadi sensei-nya Inari. Kamu baca aja ya. Hiks-hiks ternyata Zakuro ngilang ya??), Nasuma Takashi (Oh ternyata tamen kita yang satu ini kutu buku ya. NGGAK, gw tuh mukulnya pake pukulan baseball, hehehe. Thanks infonya), Sabaku no ghee (Bukann untuk Saia aja, tapi untuk temen-temen semua. Maaf ya kalau aku kecepetan updatenya. Iya nanti tak baca ceritanya sabaku), raichan-wiibb (kamu kok gangguan terus ya?? Ya kemaren kelaperan, dan abis itu gw cari nasi padang dan ternyata pedes banget tuh sambel ijonya. Thanks cakenya, ntar gw kirim balik pecel lele buat kamu. Hehehe)

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Ini cerita bikinan gw sendiri**

PS: Kemaren author terkena flu berat plus batuk-batuk. Jadi bari bisa update sekarang. Mohon doanya semoga author cepet sembuh. Selanjutnya silahkan baca ceritanya ya...

**Mmm This Feeling**

**Naruto dan Inari**

Di pertengahan jalan menuju desa Lenteng Agung, Naruto dan Inari berhenti sesaat untuk beristirahat. "Nah Inari, kamu sudah mendengar sebagian teori beladiri ninja yang aku mengerti. Sekarang aku mau tahu kemampuan kamu untuk mengeluarkan cakra. Kamu bisakan untuk melakukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang menatap serius ke Inari.

"Tapi tapi kak Naruto, aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya?" ucap Inari dengan memandang Naruto dan memalingkan kembali ke tanah di bawah kakinya.

Naruto lalu berdiri dengan posisi di depan Inari "Inari coba kamu perhatikan cara aku ya, terus nanti kamu coba". Naruto mempraktekan tekhnik mengeluarkan cakranya yang berwarna biru.

Inari hanya berdecak kgum "ck…ck…ck". Naruto kemudian kembali normal dan memanggil Inari. "coba kamu praktekan itu Inari. Intinya kamu harus fokus dan konsentrasikan kekuatan di dalam tubuhmu" saran Naruto sambil berdiri di samping Inari.

Inari kemudian mencobanya dan seketika Inari dapat mengeluarkan cakra hijau kecil sekali di seluruh tubuhnya. Inari kembali normal semula. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak. "Woah Inari, bau apaan ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengendus-endus bau yang tak sedap.

"Kak Naruto, maaf saya kebelet mencxxx ndak sengaja keluar" jawab Inari Innocent.

"Dasar kamu, cepet sana cebokan dulu. Jangan lupa cuci kolornya, biar nyaman dipake" Suruh Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya dan mata yang melotot marah. Mereka bergegas mencari sungai yang terdekat.

Air yang jernih mengalir di sebuah sungai. Alirannya begitu tenang sehingga Inari bisa mencuci celana dan bokong Inari. "Inari, mungkin waktu pertama kali agak sulit untuk melakukannya. Kamu coba sering untuk melatihnya supaya kamu bisa mengontrol cakra yang kamu punya. Paham?" Naruto menunggu Inari yang sedang mencuci dirinya sendiri. "Yup, paham" jawab Inari dengan tegas sambil menyelesaikan cebokannya.

Setelah Inari mencuci bokong dan celananya, perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali.

**Team 8**

Di Hutan Negara Api, satu kelompok ninja sedang melompati pohon demi pohon dengan cepat.

"Kiba, kau mencium baunya Naruto?" tanya Kurenai sambil terus meloncati pohon. "Belum sensei. Akamaru juga belum melihat jejak-jejak Naruto" jawab Kiba.

"Shino, Hinata bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kurenai dengan memandang mereka.

"Saya belum menerima laporan dari para serangga saya sensei" jawab Shino dengan sikap cool and calm (Emang clan Uciha aja yang cool, Aburame juga bisa lagi plus begaya lagi pake kacamata hitam). Hinata hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kurenai.

"Kita berhenti dahulu, dan kamu Hinata ikut saya" perintah Kurenai dengan mata yang tetap memandang serius ke Hinata. Kurenai dan Hinata berjalan menjauhi Shino dan Kiba.

"Hinata, ada apa? Bisa kamu ceritakan apa yang kamu pikirkan ke saya?" Kurenai membujuk Hinata sambil berjalan disamping Hinata. "go-gomenasai sensei, saya tidak bisa ikut misi ini. Sa-saya nggak mau mengecewakan Naruto-kun" suara Hinata bergetar seolah-olah dia sedang ketakutan.

"Apa maksud kamu Hinata?" tanya Kurenai. Muka Kurenai sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata. Mata yang serius terlihat oleh Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat atau beralasan apa. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala. Kurenai memegang bahu Hinata "Hinata saya tahu, kamu tuh suka sama Naruto. Tapi Hinata jangan kamu campur adukkan pekerjaan dengan perasaan kamu. Saya tahu, kamu sekarang dalam posisi yang sulit".

Hinata kembali memandang Kurenai. "Hinata, saya akan berjanji tidak akan melukai Naruto dan kita akan mencoba membelanya di pengadilan dewan nanti. Gimana kamu setuju?" Kurenai tersenyum ke Hinata.

Hinata membalas senyuman Kurenai dengan senyuman kecil di mukanya 'mungkin ini lebih baik dan sedikit menenangkan perasaanku'. "Baik sensei" jawab Hinata. Mereka kembali ke Shino dan Kiba.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari jejak Naruto.

**RS. KONOHA**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi sedang menunjungi Rokudaime, Sakura dan Ibiki. Suster jaga yang mendampingi mereka adalah Ino.

"Gimana Sasuke keadaan kamu?" Tanya Tsunade

"Sudah agak baikan, Tsunade-sama" jawab Sasuke. "Naruto sudah ditemukan?" Sasuke mencoba untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Team 8 dan 10 orang dari ANBU sedang mencari Naruto" Kakashi menjelaskan.

"hnn, kenapa harus mengerahkan orang sebanyak itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, kami tidak menjelaskan kondisi setelah penangkapan Naruto tadi pagi" Jiraiya mendekati jendela yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke memandang ke Jiraiya.

"Biar saya saja yang menjelaskan" Kakashi kemudian duduk di samping kursi kecil tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Pandangan serius dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi menjelaskan tragedi di pagi hari dan menjelaskan kondisi Ibiki yang dicederai oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Kakashi, tapi akhirnya menerima setelah melihat kondisi Ibiki yang koma dan berada di satu ruangan dengan Sasuke.

'Naruto, kamu sudah kelewatan. Cuma gara-gara hal yang sepele seperti ini, kamu telah menghilangkan dua nyawa orang sekaligus. Kenapa kamu tidak membunuhku malam itu?' Sasuke berpikir keras atas perbuatan Naruto.

Sasuke bangun dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terbaring pingsan di tempat tidurnya. 'Sakura, semua ini terjadi gara-gara aku' Sasuke menatap Sakura dan membelai rambut pink-nya.

"Tsunade-sama, apakah sudah ada laporan laporan masuk atau rumor tentang keberadaan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

Tiba-tiba _pufff_, munculah seorang ANBU dengan topeng macan. "Permisi Godaime-sama, Rokudaime-sama dan yang lainnya. Saya memberikan laporan tentang Naruto. Dia sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke desa Lenteng Agung ditemani oleh seorang remaja bernama Inari. Itu saja laporan saya"

"Cepat kamu cegat mereka di pintu masuk desa Lenteng Agung. Bawa mereka ke Konoha dalam keadaan hidup" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama" kepulan asap mengiringi kepergian ANBU itu.

**Naruto**

Perjalanan yang panjang untuk mereka, Naruto dan Inari. Matahari sudah mau tenggelam. Warna kuning keemasan terpancar dari ufuk barat, menyinari jalan di sore hari itu.

"Inari, warna cakra yang kau keluarkan adalah hijau. Kau tahu cakra hijau berfungsi untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto. Inari hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Warna hijau merupakan warna kehidupan. Cakra hijau adalah cakra untuk kehidupan. Jadi kau cocok untuk belajar medic dibandingkan beladiri" Naruto menjelaskan dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan.

Kemudian Naruto memandang kembali ke Inari. Terlihat oleh Naruto pandangan kecewa dari muka Inari. "Kau tidak usah berkecil hati. Banyak shinobi yang belajar ilmu medic mempunyai daya tarung yang nggak kalah hebat dari shinobi biasa" Naruto berusaha untuk membuat Inari tidak kecewa.

Pandangan Inari berubah dari kecewa menjadi ingin tahu kelanjutan penjelasan Naruto. "Pasti kau ingin tahu siapa saja ninja-ninja medic yang hebat yang aku ketahui?" tanya Naruto.

Inari menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto menjelaskan "Ninja medic yang hebat yang aku kenal adalah: Godaime-nya Konoha dan salah satu dari legenda sannin yang terkenal Tsunade no-bachan, temen satu team aku Sakura-chan, seorang ninja dari otogakure Kabuto-san dan satu lagi dari legenda sannin juga tapi merupakan missing ninja yang berkhianat terhadap Konoha, Orochimaru".

Inari terkesima terhadap cerita Naruto dan "kak Naruto aku mau jadi medic ninja". "Maaf ya Inari, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu menjadi medic ninja. Mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu yang lain untuk membela diri" Penjelasan Naruto terdengar seperti memiliki rasa kecewa akan dirinya.

"Mungkin setelah kamu bisa mengontrol cakra dengan baik, akan aku ajak kamu ke temanku yang bernama sakura-chan. Setuju?" Naruto menghibur Inari yang tadi kecewa berat.

"Setuju" jawab Inari bersemangat.

Setiap kali diperjalanan, Inari berusaha untuk mengontrol cakra hijaunya dengan baik. 'Kali ini Inari sudah sukup lumayan untuk latihan cakra itu' pikir Naruto.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah dekat dengan desa Lenteng Agung. Gapura yang besar tertulis "SELAMAT DATANG DI LENTENG AGUNG".

Ketika mereka sudah melewati gapura besar tersebut, para ANBU datang mencegat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kalian?" tanya Ianari agak sedikit ketakutan.

Seorang captain ANBU berjalan agak sedikit maju dari yang lainnya dan berkata "Naruto kamu menyerah saja. Kami disini ditugaskan oleh Godaime-sama untuk menangkap kamu dan juga remaja itu. Kamu tidak akan sanggup melawan kami"

"Cuih, Tsunade no-bachan menyuruh kalian? Apa kalian mau bernasib sama dengan teman kalian yang mati itu. Kalau kalian tidak mau mundur maka kalian akan menyusul mereka berdua di alam baka" gertak Naruto.

Kesepuluh ANBU itu sadar, yang mereka hadapi adalah seorang Naruto dengan Jincuuriki yang ada di dalam perutnya. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. "Inari kau cepat lari ke desa itu dan bersembunyilah. Biar aku selesaikan urusan ini. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Nanti aku akan mencari kamu di desa itu. PAHAM?" Naruto berpesan.

Inari dengan cepat berlari ke desa Lenteng Agung. Dua orang ANBU berusaha untuk menangkapnya, tapi kalah cepat dengan bunshin Naruto. Ditariknya dua orang ANBU yang mengejar Inari dan melemparkannya ke arah 8 orang ANBU yang menjaga Naruto.

Pertarungan tidak dapat dielakkan. Naruto mengeluarkan seratus bunshin sekaligus. Satu orang ANBU mendapat perlawanan 10 bunshin Naruto. Captain dari ANBU melawan Naruto yang asli plus 10 bunshin Naruto.

(Maaf soal cerita pertarungan, author paling benci, jadi author tidak menceritakan pertarungan itu. Karena author sangat cinta damai, peace yoo!!)

**Team 8**

Sudah berlangsujng 10 jam pencarian jejak Naruto oleh team 8. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan cakra yang dia kenal.

Hinata berhenti dan disadari oleh yang lainnya. "Hinata ada apa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Aku juga merasakannya" Kiba juga berhenti tepat disamping Kurenai.

Kemudian datang sekelompok serangga dan hinggap di telunjuk jari Shino. "Serangga ini mengatakan ada seseorang yang bertarung, tidak jauh dari sini ke arah barat. Orang ini memiliki cakra yang tidak sama seperti orang biasa. Cakranya…." Shino berhenti berkata dan menampakkan wajah seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Ya itu benar. I-Itu Naruto-kun. Kita harus ke sana untuk menghentikan pertarungan itu" Hinata langsung berlari melompati pohon-pohon yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata tunggu" Kurenai mencoba memanggil Hinata tetapi Hinata tidak menggubris panggilan Kurenai. Hinata berlari terus diikuti oleh teamnya. 'Naruto-kun please don't fight again. Aku sangat ketakutan Naruto-kun' batin Hinata.

**Inari**

Inari terus berlari berkeliling desa Lenteng Agung dan berhenti di depan sebuah hotel. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia masuk ke dalam dan memesan kamar untuk satu orang. Diapun masuk ke kamar itu setelah memesannya. Dia mengumpat di kamar mandi, karena saking takutnya.

'Semoga kak Naruto baik-baik saja. Dimana aku bisa bertemu dia lagi ya?' pikir Inari. 'Oh ya aku tahu kebiasaan kak Naruto. Paling dia mencari tempat makanan yang paling murah atau warung yang ada ramennya kalau sudah selesai bertarung. Nanti aku akan mencarinya'.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Naruto. Naruto paling menyukai hidangan ramen untuk disantap.

**Naruto**

Satu jam telah berlalu, di jalan itu penuh lubang-lubang yang diakibatkan pertarungan antara Naruto dan ANBU. Terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Naruto telah berubah menjadi jincuuriki berekor 5 dengan sisa 3 bunshin yang berwujud sama dengan dia. ANBU yang tersisa hanyalah 2 orang. 5 orang tak bernyawa dam 3 orang sekarat.

Ketika Naruto hendak menghabisi ke dua ANBU yang ada dihadapannya sekaligus, team Kurenai datang dan mengangkat ke dua ANBU itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sekarang Naruto berhadapan dengan 2 orang shinobi.

Dalam wujud jincuuriki berekor lima, Naruto masih dapat mengenali siapa yang menjadi lawannya. "Shino, Kiba sebaiknya kalian tidak usah mencampuri urusanku. Aku sekarang tidak main-main dalam pertarungan ini" Naruto menggeram layaknya monster (emang dia monster yak).

Naruto mau melancarkan serangannya, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk dia erat dari belakang. 'Ada apa ini? Ini seperti pada saat kejadian itu (masih ingetkan cerita pertama). Pelukan hangat ini dan kedua tangan ini' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun please stop, please don't do it again. Don't fight with your comrades. Naruto-kun please?" Hinata berharap agar Naruto berhenti untuk melakukan penyerangan ke kedua temannya.

"Hinata-chan hentikan ini. Lepaskan aku, aku nggak mau kamu terluka" Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, aku nggak perduli. Mau tanganku terluka kek apa aku terbakar karena cakramu, aku nggak perduli. Aku pingin kamu untuk kembali. Naruto-kun please back to normal again" Hinata masih memeluk Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya. Hinata merasakan kulit tangannya terbakar. Dia mencoba untuk menampik rasa sakit yang diderita oleh dia.

Lama-kelamaan Naruto kembali normal dan kewujud semula. Dengan kulit tubuh yang terbakar Naruto pingsan.

"Hinata, kerja yang bagus" ucap Kiba. Kurenai mendekati Naruto untuk mengecek kondisi Naruto. "Sensei, gimana keadaan dia?" tanya Hinata khawatir akan kondisi fisik Naruto.

Kurenai tersenyum "Dia akan baik-baik saja Hinata". Hinata menghela napas dan jatuh terduduk. Dia baru merasakan sakit di tangannya. Kurenai mendekatinya dan memeriksa ke dua tangannya "Hinata kita harus segera mencari pertolongan, tanganmu harus segera dibalut".

"Tapi sensei, bukankah luka yang aku rasakan sama seperti luka yang Naruto derita. Kenapa sensei tidak segera membalut dia juga?" tanya Hinata curiga. 'Apakah sensei sama seperti yang lainnya, mencoba untuk memojokkan Naruto' pikir Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu tahukan kalau Naruto itu bisa menyembuhkan diri secara alami jika dia terluka?" tanya Kurenai.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. 'Ternyata aku salah persepsi terhadap Kurenai'.

Shino mendekati Kurenai dan mengatakan "Sensei, tiga orang ANBU cedera serius dan lima lainnya tewas".

Captain ANBU yang masih bertahan bilang ke Kurenai "Kurenai, kita telah menangkap Naruto, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat kembali ke Konoha sebelum dia sadar".

Hinata melotot ke arah Captain ANBU tersebut "Tidak, tidak sekarang. Naruto butuh pertolongan. Begitupula kalian berlima".

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata itu benar. Kita akan menginap di desa ini sehari. Kita menunggu bantuan medis dari desa Konoha dan sementara kita mencari dokter yang ada di desa ini" Kurenai membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Shino kamu cari dokter yang ada di desa ini, Kiba tolong kamu carikan penginapan agar kita bisa beristirahat di desa ini sehari saja. Saya akan mengirimkan berit ke Konoha" pesan Kurenai.

"Baik, sensei" Shino dan Kiba kompak mengatakannya.

**Inari**

Dalam toilet yang gelap, Inari tertidur karena kelelahan.

**Pukul 20.00**

Suasana tempat tinggal Pak Lurah di desa Lenteng Agung agak repot malam itu. Dokter yang ada di desa itu membantu team Kurenai untuk mengurusi anggota ANBU yang terluka. Lima orang yang tewas telah dimasukkan ke kantong jenazah dan besok akan dibawa pulang ke Konoha.

Hinata yang tangannya telah dibalut, menunggui Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Hinata memandangi muka Naruto 'Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa menjadi seperti ini. Kamu tidak seperti Naruto-kun yang dulu. Ada apa? Seandainya aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, aku akan membelamu. Tapi sekarang aku tetap akan membelamu walaupun aku tahu kamu salah. Aku sayang kamu' lalu Hinata mengecup kening Naruto.

"Eh… te…he…he, Apa yang kamu lakukan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang bersemu merah dan sedikit tertawa.

"Huh, Na-Naruto-kun, Ka-kamu su-sudah ba-bangun" Hinata glagapan bingung cari alasan.

"Kamu mencium kening aku ya?" tanya Naruto bercan da menggoda.

Raut muka Hinata kini berubah menjadi merah sekali. Keringat dingin dirasakan oleh Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata faint again dah.

"Hey Hinata, jangan pingsan" Naruto mencoba menahan sakit.

Tahu nggak kenapa Naruto kesakitan? Itu gara-gara Hinata pingsan dan kepalanya jatuh ke dadanya Naruto. Naruto kan lagi terluka karena luka bakar. Ya udah deh sakitnya nggak ketolongan. Tapi Naruto menahannya.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata membuka matanya. 'Huh, aku kenapa ya. Aku berbaring seperti di bantal tapi bantal kok punya suara ya? Ah nggak mungkin ini bantal. Kalau bukan bantal ini apa dong? Nggak mungkin….' Pikir Hinata yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun, sakit ya. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk-" pembicaraan Hinata terpotong oleh captain ANBU "Kau sudah bangun Naruto?".

Hinata menatap sinis ke captain ANBU itu "mau apa kau kemari? Jangan ganggu Naruto-kun" hardik Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu tahukan dia itu bersalah. Kamu tidak usah membela dia Hinata" ucap captain ANBU.

"Aku nggak perduli, Naruto-kun bersalah atau tidak, aku akan tetap bersamanya" jawab Hinata lantang.

"Terserah kamu Hinata. Kita telah menangkap buronan kita dan besok dia akan maju ke dalam sidang dewan" Captain ANBU itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto diam terpaku akan kata-kata capt. ANBU. 'Benerkah yang dia bilang kalau aku jadi buronan Konoha ninja?' lamunan Naruto dihentikan oleh pelukan dan tangisan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku nggak rela kalau kamu dihukum" jawab Hinata

"Hinata-chan, ini dah menjadi konsekuensi aku. Aku telah membunuh tujuh orang ANBU dalam satu hari. Aku harus bertanggungjawab terhadap perbuatanku" Naruto menaruh tangannya di punggung Hinata dan mengelusnya secara perlahan.

"Naruto-kun kamu tahu hukuman yang akan kamu terima?" suara Hinata kini bergetar menahan tangis.

"MATI" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naruto-kun aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu lagi. Kamu nggak boleh pergi meninggalkan aku selamanya. Naruto-kun, a-aku sa-say-" lagi-lagi ucapan Hinata terpotong. Kali ini yang memotong adalah Kurenai.

"Naruto, kamu sudah siuman rupanya. Hmm, maaf kalau aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Oh ya Hinata, Naruto kan belum makan. Kamu boleh membawa dia untuk makan malam. Disini makanannya sudah habis. Jangan lupa dia masih sakit, jaga dia dengan baik Hinata" pesan Kurenai sambil berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hey Hinata-chan, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?" Naruto memberikan tatapan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ah apa, yang mana?" tanya Hinata pura-pura lupa.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Kamu jangan pura-pura lupa. Ya sudah kalau kamu nggak mau ngomongin lagi" goda Naruto.

Hinata bertambah merah mukannya. Kali ini Hinata mulai gugup dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Kebiasaan Hinata memang seperti ini.

"Hinata-chan nyesel lho nanti" Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

Spontan tangan Hinata menampar Naruto "Plak". "Ittai" dan "gubrak" Naruto jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dengan kepala duluan.

"Naruto-kun, ka-kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Bantuin sih, sakit nih semua badanku sama kepalaku" kata Naruto agak sedikit meringis karena kesakitan.

Hinata membantu Naruto untuk bangun dan "Gimana masih sakit?".

Naruto tersenyum dan bilang "Hmm, kan ada kamu, sakitaku jadi hilang" Naruto merayu Hinata.

Rayuan Naruto membuat Hinata jadi mau pingsan lagi. Tapi Naruto menahannya untuk tetap sadar "Hinata jangan pingsan lagi dong" kata Naruto.

"Mmm, Hi-Hinata-chan mau nggak kamu makan malem sekarang. Aku laper nih dan sekaligus aku mau ngajak kamu nge-date" suara Naruto memelan pada akhir kalimatnya. Takut Hinata menolaknya nge-date.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, a-aku nggak bisa" Hinata memainkan kembali kedua jarinya dan mencoba mencuri pandang ke wajah Naruto. Hinata melihat ekspresi kekecewaan dari muka Naruto.

"Ohh, kamu sudah punya pacar ya. Tapi kalau makan malem nggak pa-pa kan, seperti Kurenai-sensei bilang tadi" Naruto mencoba tersenyum. 'Beginilah cinta deritanya tiada akhir' pikir Naruto (Eh ini kan cerita Naruto, kenapa ada kit pat kai?).

"Hai, ayo kita cari makan diluar. Kamu mau makan apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Ramen-ramen-ramen" Jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan pergi mencari ramen.

**Inari**

Waduh, anak satu ini masih belum bangun sampe sekarang. Pas ada tikus lewat kakinya, Inari pun kaget dan bangun "Eh monyong-eh monyong. Tikus sialan. Waduh gelap amat ya. Aku dimana ya?" Inari kemudian mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sore tadi.

Diapun teringat "Oh iya kak Naruto". Inari segrea keluar kamar dan mencari warung makan yang menjual ramen.

Sebelum sempat meninggalkan hotel, Inari bertanya ke penjaga hotel "Permisi, pak. Mau tanya disini yang jual ramen dimana ya?"

"Disini yang jual ramen cuma ada satu. Itu warungnya" si penjaga hotel menunjukkan warung yang berada tepat diseberang hotel.

"Arigatou, pak" Inari kemudian berlari ke warung tersebut.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto dan Hinata sedang memesan ramen untuk dua orang. Naruto ingin menanyakan pacarnya Hinata. 'Duhhh, aku sih kenapa, kok jadi nggak enak banget sama Hinata. Apa aku ini cemburu? Ah lagian juga aku tuh bukan siap-siapany Hinata. Sudahlah kalau memang Hinata nggak suka ama aku, ya sudah lupakan saja untukmendapatkan dia' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Hinata melihat Naruto seperti kebingungan. Masih tampak ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Naruto.

"Uh, apa Hinata? Maaf aku tidak mendengar" jawab Naruto.

"Ka-kamu sedang mikir apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa" jawab Naruto. "Hinata kalau aku boleh tau ya, siapa sih orang yang beruntung menjadi pacarmu?" Naruto bertanya sambil makan ramen yang telah datang.

"Uhm, se-sebenarnya ka-kami belum ja-jadian" Hinata berbohong.

"Ohh, namanya siapa?" Suara Naruto agak melemah.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun, jangan bilang kalau ka-kamu cem-cemburu" Hinata mencoba melihat ke arah mata Naruto. Tapi dia tidak berani, apalagi Naruto selalu menghadap ke mangkuk ramennya.

"Ehm, tidak kok. Aku malah seneng kalau temenku seneng" Kali ini Naruto yang berbohong. Dengan pelan sekali Naruto ngomong "Benar aku cemburu". Naruto mengira suaranya tidak terlalu keras, tapi untuk Hinata suara itu cukup terdengar jelas.

"Apa Naruto-kun? Kamu bener-bener cemburu?" Hinata memberikan pandangan kaget ke arah Naruto.

"Ahh, cuma sedikit" Naruto bilang.

"Emm, Naruto-kun sebenarnya tadi aku mau bilang. Ak-aku sa-sayang sama kamu" inner Hinata bilang 'YES AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENGATAKANNYA'.

Giliran Naruto kaget plus keselek ramen yang lagi dimakan. Hinata panik plus happy. "Pak minta airnya" Hinata memanggil penjaga toko ramen itu. Penjaga toko cepat-cepat datang dan memberikan air putihnya ke Naruto. Hinata membantu Naruto untuk meminumkan airnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menolak nge-date tadi?" Naruto bertanya setelah terbebas dari keseleknya.

"Ohh tadi itu, mm… lupakan saja" Hinata dengan muka yang masih merah langsung menyantap ramen di depannya dengan rakus (Sal Ting neh Hinata).

Naruto Cuma memandangi Hinata yang makan cepet dan bilang "okawari".

Inari datang dan melihat Naruto dengan penuh perban di badannya. Inari melihat Naruto sedang memperhatikan seorang perempuan di sampingnya.

Inari mendekati Naruto. "Ayo kak Naruto lagi ngapain? Liatin cewek penuh nafsu gitu" Inari memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menuduh Naruto seperti pervert.

"Hei Inari. Oh aku lupa mencari kamu. Untung kamu makan di warung ramen ini" Naruto tersenyum ke Inari.

"Naruto-kun, siapa pemuda ini?" tanya Hinata

"Ohh, jangan bilang kalau kamu naksir dia" Naruto agak was-was terhadap pandangan Hinata.

"Ihh, Naruto-kun kok kamu jadi mudah cemburu sih" Hinata mulai memberikan senyuman ke Naruto.

"Ohh nee-chan, kenalkan saya Inari. Teman kak naruto dari negeri wave" jawab Inari.

Setelah perkenalan itu mereka saling bertiga saling bertukar pikiran dan berbagi kisah dalam hidup. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata mulai erat. Hinata kini sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai seseorang yang sangat berarti buat Hinata begitu pula Naruto.

Setelah makan malam bersama, Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke penginapan. Inari juga kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum berpisah, Naruto menyampaikan pesan "Inari, besok kamu ikut kami ke Konoha. Nanti kamu saya titipkan ke Godaime dan berlatih medic ninja bareng teman satu teamku. Kamu pasti mengenalnya".

"Kalau nggak salah si Sakura kan? Baiklah besok aku akan menunggu di warung ini pagi-pagi. Ja-ne- kak Naruto and Onee-chan" Inari meninggalkan mereka.

To be continue


	10. Chapter 10

Hore gw masih bisa mengupdate cerita ini. Walaupun gw masih sakit flu, batuk and headache, gw akan berusaha untuk memuaskan para pembaca. doaian ya semoga gw cepet sembuh. TAU NGGAK SIH KALAU LAGI SAKIT TUH RASANYA NGGAK ENAK BANGET!!

thanks to: apple ocha (maaf yang kemaren salah ketik, ceritanya masih berlangsung kok. untuk cakra hijau, coba kamu tonton film Naruto tentang tsunade atau Kabuto atau Sakura yang lagi ngobatin orang. Pasti cakra yang dikeluarin warnanya hijau. thanks), .hoshi.na-chan. (Ya kali-kali daerah asal gw bisa masuk lah. Abis gw dah lupa daerah mana aja yang pernah Naruto datengin. Iya masakan Padang enak banget sich... promosiin kelebihan masakan Indonesia kale2. apa iya Naruto keliatannya lagi ngedate?? tapi itukan kemauan gw sebagai author. thanks), Sabaku no ghee (Love you too. Kasian lagi flu juga ya, smoga cepet smbuh deh, and bisa nulis cerita yang terbaru lagi. thanks), Sora Aburame (Emang Naruto bikinan gw super kuat sih jadi dalam sehari bisa ngbunuh 7 ANBU. INGET ANBU LHO. Punihment harus dijalankan and hukumannya emang hukuman mati. Tentulah Hinata sangat baik. Jangan ngeluarin golok ya, gw dah tersiksa ama flu berat ini. hiks-hiks-hiks)

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Ini cerita bikinan gw sendiri**

**Meja Pengadilan dan Punishment**

Pagi yang cerah dengan udara sejuk menempa mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Pintu besar yang bertuliskan Konoha dengan lambang api yang besar sudah mulai terlihat.

Naruto, Ia berjalan tanpa dikawal oleh seorang ANBU. Ia hanya ditemani oleh Hinata. Mereka percaya akan omongan Kurenai dan Hinata bahwa Naruto tidak akan pergi untuk melarikan diri.

15 orang kembali ke Konoha diantaranya: 4 orang team Kurenai, 5 orang ANBU yang masih hidup, Naruto, Inari dan 4 orang chunin yang dikirim untuk membantu mereka. Sampai di Konoha, lagi-lagi Naruto dicemoh dan dilempari telur busuk. Hinata merasa sedih melihat ini.

"sensei aku nggak tahan, aku mau membawa Naruto sendiri ke Tsunade-sama" Mata Hinata berharap agar Kurenai dapat meluluskan permintaannya.

"Lakukanlah Hinata" jawab Kurenai.

Hinata lalu mendekati Naruto dan memegang pundak Naruto. Lalu _puff_ mereka pergi diiringi asap tebal.

Mereka tiba di kantor Hokage. Di kantor itu terlihat Sakura dan Rokudaime yang sudah mulai kembali bekerja dan juga godaime. Mereka bertiga terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto. Akhirnya kalian kembali" Tsunade berucap.

"Tsunade no-bachan maafkan saya. Saya telah melakukan hal yang bodoh. Saya menyerahkan diri untuk dihukum. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan aku minta maaf atas segala peruatanku terhadap kalian" kemudian Naruto tersenyum ke mereka, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Hinata seperti pelukan.

Otomatis Hinata kaget dan merah mukanya tambah merona. Bener-bener dah mateng tuh mukanya Hinata tinggal di petik aja.

"Hey, kalau bermesraan jangan disini. Naruto demi keamanan kamu dari penduduk dan orang yang sangat membenci kamu. Kamu ada pilihan untuk tinggal. Pertama di kantor saya, kedua di Hyuuga mansion, ketiga di Uciha mansion. Silakan kamu pilih" Tsunade menawarkan.

Naruto sempat bingung "Tsunade no-bachan, kenapa saya nggak dimasukkan ke penjara aja?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto, kalau kamu pingin ke penjara, ya silahkan aja. Kami memberikan yang terbaik ke kamu kok" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum kecil terpampang dibibirnya.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal bareng ama Sasuke aja. Kalau aku tinggal di Hyuuga mansion, nanti malah ada hal yang nggak diinginkan lagi" ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Apa maksud kamu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata nggak ngerti.

"Ah gak ada apa-apa" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"AH LOE PERVERT BANGET SIH" Sakura teriak dan "_DUG"_,_ " BRAAK"_. "Ittai" Naruto dipukul oleh Sakura, Hinata dan Tsunade dan terlempar ke tembok. Temboknya ampe jebol (gila ya tuh 3 cewek punya kekuatan monster). Sasuke Cuma terbengong-bengong 'Ahh, aku bisa mati kalau kena pukulan monstrous kayak gitu' pucat pasi sudah mukanya si Sasuke.

Suasana normal sepertinya telah kembali ke Naruto dan teman seperjuangannya. Walaupun masih ada yang benci ama Naruto. Naruto menyampaikan pesan ke Tsunade dan Sakura bahwa ada pemuda yang bernama Inari ingin berlatih menjadi medic ninja. Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa Inari telah memiliki cakra hijau dan Naruto telah memberikan dasar teori untuk menjadi ninja.

Tsunade dan Sakura meluluskan permintaan Naruto untuk menerima Inari sbagai medic ninja di Konoha.

**Meja Hijau**

Pertama kalinya untuk Naruto berada di meja hijau dan berhadapan dengan para ketua klan dan dua orang yang dihormati dan diakui sebagai penasehat Hokage. Di sana juga ada beberapa perwakilan dari keluarga ANBU yang terbunuh oleh Naruto dan juga beberapa teman-teman Naruto.

Di pengadilan itu Naruto memiliki tiga orang pengacara (pembela) yaitu Kurenai, Hinata dan Shikamaru (sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi pengacara?). Sebenarnya shikamaru tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pengacaranya Naruto. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pengacara Naruto karena persahabatan yang begitu erat dengan Naruto.

"Eh Naruto di sini suasananya troublesome banget nggak sih, panas pula lagi. Aku berharap supaya ini cepat berakhir dan kamu bebas dari jeratan hukuman mati" Shikamaru tersenyum ke Naruto.

"Shikamaru, saya berhak untuk mendapatkan hukuman, entah itu hukuman penjara atau hukuman mati" Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

Sidang pun dimulai. Begitu alotnya perjalanan sidang Naruto. 50 dari ruangan tersebut meminta agar Naruto dihukum mati, 40 agar Naruto dipenjara sesuai dengan kriminalitas yang dilakukan olehnya dan 10 agar Naruto dibebaskan tanpa bersalah alasannya semua yang dilakukan Naruto bukan keinginan Naruto tapi keinginan dari si Jincuuriki.

2 Jam telah berlalu dan keputusan belum dikeluarkan. Sidang diberhentikan sementara agar para ketua klan dapat berdiskusi. Naruto hendak berjalan keluar arena sidang dan tiba-tiba bogem mentah melayang tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Dasar bocah edan. Begitu gampangnya kamu menghilangkan nyawa sodaraku" Makian datang dari seorang pemuda. Naruto tidak memberikan ekspresi apa-apa. Dia hanya tertunduk 'aku pantas mendapatkan ini' pikir Naruto.

Naruto dan tiga orang pengacara kemudian keluar dari ruang sidang dan menunggu waktu sidang 2 jam lagi. Mereka pergi ke ruang tunggu tersangka dengan beberapa orang ANBU sebagai pengawalan untuk Naruto. Hinata selalu berada di sisi Naruto, tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto walaupun sedetik. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dan berkata "Hinata kalau keputusan telah diberikan, aku harap kamu bisa merelakan aku pergi".

Hinata tambah sedih mendengar perkataan Naruto dan menangis di pundak Naruto "Naruto-kun jangan bilang begitu. Kami akan mencoba agar bukan keputusan hukuman mati yang engkau dapatkan".

"Hinata-chan, aku nanti nggak bisa pergi dengan tenang dunkz kalau kamu menangis seperti ini" Naruto tertawa sambil melirik wajah Hinata.

Hinata lalu memukul dada Naruto "Baka, kamu malah membuat aku jadi tambah sedih".

Naruto lalu membuat tampang konyol untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum. Hinata tertawa melihat tampang konyolnya Naruto begitu juga Kurenai dan Shikamaru.

**Keputusan**

Sidang dimulai kembali setelah break selama dua jam. Para ketua klan telah memasuki ruangan, saksi dan terdakwa juga telah hadir diruangan tersebut.

"Hari ini kita akan mendengarkan keputusan yang akan diambil oleh juri. Silahkan" Godaime menyerahkanperintah untuk membacakan keputusan.

"Kami para juri menyatakan bahwa Uzumaki N-" omongan dari perwakilan juri terpotong karena dia kaget akan sesuatu. "Maaf Godaime-sama apa ini nggak salah?" tanya perwakilan juri itu.

"Apanya yang nggak salah?" tanya balik Tsunade

"Nama dari terdakwa?" tanya lagi orang itu.

"Sudah kamu bacakan saja. Nggak ada yang salah kok" jawab Tsunade.

Para ketua dan semua orang yang hadir dalam persidangan itu pada bingung "Apa sih yang salah" pertanyaan itulah yang terdengar dari masing-masing mulut.

"Maaf, saya akan meneruskan pembacaan keputusan ini. Kamu para juri menyatakan bahwa Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto dinyatakan bersalah atas semua perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya sehingga menyebabkan kematian nyawa orang lain dan berhak dijatuhi hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup. Itulah keputusan yang diberikan oleh juri. termakasih" perwakilan juri kemudian duduk kembali.

Suasana pengadilan sunyi, semua terkejut atas nama yang telah disebutkan oleh perwakilan juri tersebut. "Naruto, kamu anak hokage keempat? Kamu anak Yondaime, Namikaze Minato?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan pergi dari ruangan sidang diikuti oleh Hinata, Kurenai dan Shikamaru. Semua tetap pada tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang mereka dengar. Naruto kemudian berterimakasih ke Kurenai dan Shikamaru yang telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membela Naruto. Naruto kembali ke penginapan tersembunyi di Uciha mansion ditemani oleh Hinata. Di sana Sakura sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sasuke belum pulang dari sidang itu.

Naruto tidak gentar akan keputusan yang didengar. Dia tersenyum terus selama diperjalanan menuju ke Uciha mansion.

Hinata terus-menerus memegang tangan Naruto. Dia nggak rela untuk melepaskannya. "Hinata-chan, tanganku pegel banget neh. Dari tadi kamu memegang tanganku terus" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tidak membalas senyuman Naruto. Wajah Hinata memberikan pandangan yang khawatir. Hinata meneteskan air matanya dan dia tidak mau Naruto melihatnya menangis.

"Sakura-chan, konbanwa ne. makan apa kita malam ini?" tanya Naruto dengan gembira seolah-olah besok tak ada beban.

"Oi Naruto, Hinata, kalian sudah kembali. Kita makan semur daging, sop, kangkung dan rendang. Oh ya khusus kamu Naruto ada ramen tuh dibelakang" Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman. Sakura sudah tidak membeci Naruto. Dia berpikir Naruto tidak bersalah ia melakukannya karena emosinya masih labil.

"Wah ramen, thank you Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan kamu mau makan ramen apa makan yang di sini aja?" tanya Naruto

"Uh, a-aku makan ramen ikut sama ka-kamu aja" suara Hinata bergetar tak karu-karuan.

"Hmmp, Sakura-chan aku minta tolong ama kamu dunks" pinta Naruto.

"Ngapain?" tanya sakura singkat.

"Kamu temanin Hinata sementara aku mau makan ramen di teuchi, aku nggak bisa makan ramen dengan tenang kalau Hinata terus memegangi tanganku seperti ini" Naruto menunjukkan tangannya yang dipegangerat banget ama si Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita makan di meja makan biar Naruto makan sendiri, Naruto kamu dilarang makan diluar Kamu harus makan di mansion ini saja" Sakura mendekati Hinata dan membujuknya untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata melepaskannya dan berjalan ke makan.

"Huh sial banget. Nggak boleh keluar, kayak burung aja di dalem sangkar" gumam Naruto sambil mengecor air panas ke cup ramen yang baru dibukanya.

**Hinata dan Sakura**

"Hinata, gimana tadi keputusannya? Aku liat kayaknya Naruto gembira banget. Apa dia divonis bebas?" sambil mengambil nasi dan menaruhnya ke dua piring di depannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Oh iya Sasuke-kun kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Rokudaime masih disana. Kamu tahu hukuman apa yang diberikan ke Naruto?" kata Hinata

"Iya apa?" tanya Sakura

"Hukuman MATI. Ada lagi berita yang lebih mengagetkan" Hinata terus menahan tangis supaya tidak menjadi.

Sakura mendekati bangku Hinata dan mengelus punggungnya. "Hinata yang sabar ya. Berita apa yang lebih mengagetkan lagi?"

"Naruto itu anaknya Hokage ke empat, Namikaze Minato" Hinata mulai menangis.

"Ah yang benar kamu, aku tidak percaya ini" Sakura bener-bener seperti kesambar petir setelah mendengar berita ini.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, Yondaime memang memiliki seorang anak. Sampai sekarang anak itu tidak diketahui nasibnya kemana. Istrinya, Uzumaki Kushina, meninggal ketika melahirkan anak itu. Para penduduk mengira anak Yondaime telah menjadi korbannya Kyuubi Jincuuriki.

Ketika Hinata dan Sakura sedang mengobrol, Sasuke datang. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-san dimana Naruto? Aku mau mengobrol dengannya" tatapan Sasuke seperti terburu-buru.

"Dia ada di belakang. Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun, bolehkah kami mendengarkannya?" tanya Sakura. Wajah Hinata penuh harapan agar dibolehkan untuk mendengar pembicaraan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka ke dapur mencari Naruto. Mereka lihat Naruto telah menghabiskan 7 cup ramen.

"Hey guys, mau ikutan?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mau saya tanyakan ke kamu" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil satu cup ramen ayam bawang dan diisi air panas.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Para anggota dewan sidang memutuskan untuk memperingan hukumanmu karena mereka menghormati yondaime ayahmu. Kamu mau menerima keputusan itu?" Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping Naruto.

Hinata dan Saskura hanya berdiri di belakang mereka. Hinata di belakang Naruto dan Sakura di belakang Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan suapan makannya dan menyipitkan mata "Sasuke, hukumanku sangat berat. Aku nggak akan menerima keputusan yang terakhir" kata Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto mereka sangat berterimakasih sekali terhadap yondaime. Yondaime telah melindungi mereka dari monster kyubi. Kamu yang sebagai container monster itu tidak bersalah. Apapun yang kamu lakukan pada saat itu merupakan dibawah alam sadarmu" Sasuke membuka ramennya dan mulai memakannya.

"Tau ah. EGP. Aku dah selesai makannya. Aku mau istirahat. Hinata-chan, ayahmu tidak berkeberatan kalau kamu menginap di Uciha mansion?" tanya Naruto.

"Biar nanti aku temenin Hinata, untuk berbicara dengan ayahmu" Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, kamu dah selesai makan?" Tanya Naruto untuk memberikan perhatian.

Hinata hana menganggukkan kepala. "Sasuke, apa aku dah boleh keluar jalan-jalan? Aku bosen kalau Cuma di dalam ruangan terus" pinta Naruto

"Hn, tungguin aku ngabisin ramen ini dulu yak" jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa mesti nungguin kamu?" Narto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Karena GW bertanggungjawab atas keselematan kamu, dobe" Sasuke segera menghabiskan ramennya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah teras Uciha mansion. Di dapur Sasuke dah menghabiskan ramennya dan menarik Sakura untuk ikut juga menemani Naruto dan Hinata berjalan di jalanan Konoha.

Di jalanan Naruto melihat setiap wajah yang berpapasan dengan dia. 'Aneh tidak seperti biasanya mereka. Tidak mengata-ngataiku dan tidak memandang sinis. Ada apa dengan mereka' pikir Naruto yang tangannya selalu dipegang erat oleh Hinata.

Dalam perjalanan Hiashi bertemu mereka. Hinata panik dan takut, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Hiashi-sama, selamat malam. Maaf saya tidak izin kepada anda untuk mengajak putri anda jalan-jalan" Naruto dengan sopan berbicara.

"Hahaha, kamu itu lucu Naruto. Tidak usah terlalu kaku dengan saya. Neji telah mengatakan semuanya. Hubungan Hinata anakku dengan kamu Naruto. Hinata kamu hari ini mau pulang ke rumah atau tidak?" tanya Hiashi.

Spontan pada sweatdroop semua mendengar ucapan Hiashi. Tadi pas ketemu tampangnyu killer intent abis. Tapi sekarang malah ketawa.

"Mmm, A-aku menginap di U-Uciha mansion, ayah" jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ya sudah. Terserah kamu saja. Kalau pulang ke rumah, Naruto kamu yang mengantarkannya yak" Hiashi menekankan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Baik Hiashi-sama" jawab Naruto. Mereka berpisah dengan tujuan masing-masing. Malam itu Hinata merasa senang sekali. Ayahnya baik terhadap Naruto dan juga dia bersama Naruto sepanjang hari.

* * *

TBC (gw moto kopi dari temen2 author lain)...


	11. Chapter 11 chapter terakhir

Yah mungkin ini ending dari fan fic gw untuk cerita My future is gone, brokenheart with fear

thanks to: Sora Aburame (Iya bener banget gw flu berat, senjata gw dah dijual semua buat beli obat flu yang ampuh. tapi gak sembuh-sembuh. Naruto... baca aja ceritanya. thanks tak enteni kowe buat ngereview cerita ane...), apple ocha (ini merupakan chapter terakhir dari cerita ini. Emang mereka baru tahu soalnya yang tahu cuman Kakashi, Tsunade ama Jiraia), .hoshi.na-chan. (sebenernya sih..(baca nih ceritanya dah chapter terakhir kok. tadi gw mau ceritain tentang bapaknya Hinata cari muka ke Naruto tapi...), Sabaku no ghee (TBC Tubercolosis.., TAPI MAKSUD GW TO BE CONTINUE,niatan gw nggak mau cepet-cepet. mumpung ide gw masih banyak jadi gw cepetin updatenya. Naruto NGGAK BAKAL NGEGOMBALIN HINATA. Narutonya kan gw.. hehehehe). Satu lagi yang baru masuk tadi untuk aja belum di update nih cerita terakhir. thanks to** mayura-mls login** (Emang semua orang jadi segen ama Naruto, bapaknya yang dah nyelametin mereka, tapi mereka malah mencemohi anaknya).

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Ini cerita bikinan gw sendiri**

* * *

**The Last Night**

Malam hari sebelum tidur, Naruto bertanya ke Hinata. "Hinata-chan, ma-maaf nih. Kamu jangan berpikiran yang nggak-nggak ya. Maukah kamu tidur bersamaku?" pinta Naruto.

'Apa? Naruto meminta untuk tidur bareng dengan dia? Ahh tidak mungkin. Ini merupakan hal langka terjadi-' khayakan Hinata terganggu oleh tangan Naruto yang melambai di deoan wajahnya. "Hinata-chan, kamu nggak pa-pa kan? Aloo, ada orang disitu" Naruto tersenyum di depan wajah Hinata.

"Umm, hai. Malam ini saja" jawab Hinata scara spontan dengan muka yang merah.

"Hinata-chan muka kamu kenapa selalu merah sih?" goda Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sekamar. Hinata mengganti bajunya dengan memakai baju tidur. Naruto melepaskan celana panjangnya dan diganti celana boxer untuk tidur dan memakai kaus t-shirt hitam (Ini cerita nggak ada yang porno jadi sekali lagi dimohon jangan pada piktor ya). Hinata mulai berbaring di tempat tidur disusul oleh Naruto. Mereka tidur bersebelahan. Pertama kali bagi mereka untuk tidur seranjang. Situasi dalam kamar dingin dan gelap.

"Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kamu mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang mukanya Hinata.

"Sejak kita masuk ke akademi" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya waktu di akademi?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun, aku sebenernya mau ngomong tapi aku takut ditolak sama kamu. Padahal juga waktu pas chunnin aku dah pernah kasih sinyal ke kamu. Tapi kamu nggak pernah ngerasa" Hinata mencoba memandang wajah Naruto di kegelapan.

"Ohh iya, aku juga merasa aneh ketika aku deket ama kamu, wajah kamu selalu merah dan kadang-kadang pingsan. Sekarang aku baru tahu, kenapa kamu selalu begitu. Kamu suka sama aku" Naruto mulai menyentuh wajah Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hinata-chan kamu manis dan cantik" Naruto mulai menggoda.

"Mmm" Hinata cuma menanggapi dan menikmati belaian Naruto. "Naruto-kun disini dingin".

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata dan memeluknya. Kepala Hinata kini bersandar di dada Naruto yang bidang. "I love you Hinata-chan" Naruto membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Hinata. Merekapun tertidur dengan gaya seperti itu (maksudnya Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan kepalanya berada di dadanya Naruto dan memakai selimut)

**Tepat pukul 03.00**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang tidur sambil memeluknya. 'Tenang dan damai' pikir Naruto. Dia segera melepas pelukan Hinata dan berjalan ke arah ruangan kerja Sasuke di Uciha mansion.

Dia ke meja Sasuke dan mencari berkas-berkas tentang Naruto. Naruto membaca dengan singkat 'Nama: Uzumaki Naruto; Nama Ayah: Namikaze Minato; Nama Ibu: Uzumaki Kushina—dan bla-bla-bla' (Penulis males ngjelasin terlalu banyak keterangannya).

Dia melihat lagi apa yang ada didokumen itu dan _"tuk"_ ada kertas jatuh. 'Apaan nih?' Naruto mengmbil kertasnya dan dibuka segelnya "Kai". Dibacanya surat itu. Ternyata surat itu merupakan surat tugas buat yang meng-algojo. Naruto kemudian berpikir ke arah keluarga korban yang telah dibunuh oleh Naruto.

Pagi itu juga Naruto beranjak pergi ke para keluarga korban. Selain surat keputusan yang diambil dia juga membawa serta dokumen pribadi tentang ANBU yang terbunuh. Dia baca dokumen itu dan tertera alamat dimana keluarga ANBU itu tinggal.

Ke tujuh kelurga korban dikunjungi Naruto dan menawarkan siapa yang berani mengeksekusi Naruto. Dari ke tujuh keluarga korban hanya ada satu yang berani yaitu anak dari korban ANBU yang terbakar. Naruto lalu memberikannya surat beserta pisau kunai yang tajam.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat latihan team 7 untuk melaksanakan hukuman mati. Jadi jumlah orang yang ikut untuk menyaksikan eksekusi ini ada 8 orang. Semuanya berasal dari keluarga korban. 'Aku tidak akan menunggu lama lagi. Aku nggak mau berbuat buruk lagi terhadap desa ini. Sekarang waktunya karena aku telah siap'.

"hei kamu sudah siap?" tanya pemuda yang ingin mengeksekusi Naruto.

"Saya selalu siap setiap saat" Naruto memakai penutup matanya.

**Tepat pukul 04.30 (Azan Subuh berkumandang)**

Lima menit berlalu dan "_Kresh_" terdengar sabetan benda tajam. Naruto merasakan sakit yang sangat di lehernya dan tiba-tiba gelap. Terkhir yang muncul dipikirannya adalah 'Hinata-chan maaf aku tidak bisa mendampingimu'. Naruto mati seketika.

8 orang saksi itu kemudian melapor ke kantor Hokage bahwa eksekusi telah dilakuakan. Tsunade yang belum sadar dari tidurnya bingung apa maksudnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaTsunade serius.

"Naruto telah dieksekusi mati" jawab pemuda yang mengeksekusi Naruto.

"APA?" Tsunade kaget dan tidak percaya atas berita yang didengarnya "CERITAKAN KAPAN EKSEKUSINYA" Tsunade menarik kerah pemuda itu dan memberikan pandangan killer intent ke pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menjelaskan secara detail dan memberikan surat tugas yang diberikan oleh Naruto atas nama dan tanda-tangan Godaime, Rokudaime dan ketua-ketua klan desa Konoha.

"Cepat bawa aku ke tempat Naruto" Tsunade lemes dan menahan tangis. Mereka menunjukkan tempat di mana Naruto di eksekusi.

Tempat latihan team tujuh telah bersimpah darah dari darahnya Naruto. Tsunade memandang ngeri melihat Naruto mati. Seorang pemuda lainnya mendekati Tsunade "Godaime-sama sebelum eksekusi, Naruto menyerahkan 2 buah surat dan kalung ini untuk diberikan ke Godaime, Rokudaime dan Hinata-san menerima salah satu surat ini".

Tsunade duduk lemas dan menerima kalung beserta dua surat itu. "Cepat satukan kepala Naruto dengan badannya dan kuburkan. Kemudia bersihkan darah dari tiang itu. Jangan sampai ada warga yang melihatnya".

Mereka segera melaksanakan perintah Godaime.

Tsunade segera pergi ke kantornya. Tsunade menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat orang-orang yang lagi tidur di dalam kantor itu terbangun semua.

"Ada apa Godaime-sama?" tanya pengawal pintu

Tsunade memberikan tampang marah ke pengawal itu "Tutup kembali pintu itu, saya tidak menyuruh kalian masuk ke dalam" Tsunade melemparkan kursi ke arah pintu dan penjaga segera keluar dari kantor Tsunade.

'Naruto maaf saya tidak bisa memberikan apapun yang kamu inginkan. Saya sendiri merasa kecewa dengan perbuatan yang telah saya lakukan. Kamu pingin menjadi hokage tapi saya tidak bisa meluluskan permintaan kamu. Saya tahu kamu merasa seperti tidak diperlakukan dengan adil. Naruto maafkan saya yang telah mengecewakan kamu. Minato saya tidak bisa menjaga anakmu dengan baik. Maafkan saya' Tsunade terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang sambil menggenggam kalung yang diberikan Tsunade.

Kedelapan orang tadi akhirnya kembali dan melporkan bahwa Naruto telah selesai dikuburkan. Tsunade menyuruh mereka untuk kembali dan jangan menceritakan kejadian ini ke orang lain. Dia juga bilang barang siapa yang menceritakan maka dia akan mati dan bernasib sama seperti Naruto. Tsunade menyuruh beberapa ANBU untuk mengawasi mereka.

**Uciha Mansion**

"Woahh, gila pagi ini dingin bener" Sasuke segera bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tit-tit-tit-tit (sorry bukan maksudnya porno tapi ini suara bekernya Uciha Itachi kayak gitu)

Hinata bangun, dia benar-benar kedinginan. Dia sadar Naruto sudah tidak ada disampingnya. "Naruto kemana ya?" gumam Hinata. Hinata kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan menggunakan jaket orangenya Naruto.

'Mmmp, bau keringetnya Naruto. Tapi biarin deh aku juga belum mandi' pikir Hinata.

Hinata berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Dia panasi sayuran semalam yang dibuat oleh Sakura. 'Sakura belum datang. Mungkin dia kecapaian kemaren malam kalee'.

Kemudian Sasuke muncul, "Ohayou, Hinata-san. Gimana tidurnya semalem sama si Naruto?" Goda Sasuke membuat Hinata memerah.

"Uh, mmm, ba-baik-baik sa-saja kok" terbata-bata Hinata menjawab. "Oh ya Sasuke-kun Naruto kemana ya?" dari tadi saya belum melihatnya.

"Oh mungkin dia lagi latihan. Dulu waktu masih satu team dia tuh latihannya selalu pagi bener. Jam lima dah nggak ada di apartemennya. Itu juga kalau dia lagi nggak ada misi. Kalau dia abis nyelesein misi, waduh malesnya minta ampun tuh anak. Susah dibangunin" Sasuke tertawa dan meminum the yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum akan perkataan Sasuke "Besok kalau aku jadi istrinya aku mau rubah dia supaya tidak males lagi" kata Hinata.

"Kamu bener-bener mau nikahin dia Hinata?" Sasuke tidak percaya akan omongan Hinata.

Hinata cuman manggut-manggut aja. "Siapa yang mau nikahin Naruto?" Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Satu jam telah berlalu, Naruto belum kembali. "Maaf ya Hinata saya bukannya nggak mau nunggu Naruto. Tapi bentar lagi saya ada meeting bareng sama Tsunade. Jadi saya sama Sakura makan duluan ya" Sasuke mulai mengambil piring dan Sakura mengambilkan nasi untuk diberikan ke Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk saja.

Setelah makan, Sasuke berangkat ke kantornya Hokage.

"Hinata, aku sebentar lagi mau ke RSK (Rumah Sakit Konoha). Kamu nggak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

"Huh, tidak apa-apa kok. Bentar lagi katanya Hanabi mau kemari" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah. Ja-ne Hinata" Sakura melambaikan tangan ke Hinata dan pergi ke RSK.

"Aduh Naruto kemana sih dah jam 8 belum balik ke rumah. Nggak mungkin Naruto kabur lagi" Hinata mulai khawatir dengan Naruto.

"Onee-chan, waduh pasangan baru. Mana si Naruto-baka?" goda Hanabi.

"kamu tuh ya masih aja jelek-jelekin Naruto" tertawa si Hinata.

Mereka pun makan pagi bareng dan akan pergi ke tempat latihan team tujuh untuk latihan bareng. (Tahu nggak kenapa tempat latihan team tujuh begitu populer? Karena luas dan nyaman kalau dipake buat istirahat abis latihan. Itu sih juga kata gw)

Hinata meninggalkan pesan ke Naruto. 'Naruto kalau mau makan, makan aja sendiri. Abis kamu lama. Aku sudah berjanji ke Hanabi mau latihan bareng. Makanya aku makan duluan. Kalau cari aku, aku ada di tempat latihan team tujuh ya' begitulah pesan singkat dari Hinata.

**Kantor Hokage**

"Rokudaime-sama, Godaime-sama memanggil anda" pengawal pintu godaime datang ke ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian bergegas ke ruangan Tsunade.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade tidak memberikan sepatah katapun dan memberikan 2 surat ke Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya. Ketika hendak membukanya, Tsunade menahannya. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Tsunade. Tsunade kemudian menuruhnya pergi dari ruangannya. Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dia melihat lagi ke arah 2 surat yang diterimanya. "Satu untuk Hinata-chan, sati lagi buat aku. Baiklah nanti aja aku baca dirumah, sekaligus aku serahin ke Hinata".

**Sore Hari di Uciha mansion**

Sasuke sudah kembali ke Uciha mansion. Di sana cuman ada Sakura.

"Sakura, mana si Dobe dan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi pas aku pulang aku masih melihat Hinata latihan bersama adiknya. Mungkin Naruto juga di tempat itu kalee?" jawab Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ehm Sakura, kita masih punya waktu kan?" suara Sasuke begitu genit.

"Huh, apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Wajah Sakura memerah. "Jangan ah aku belum siap, lagian kita juga belum menikah secara resmi" kata Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Ayoo, mulai merayu neh!" Hinata masuk bersama Hanabi.

Merekapun kaget dan malu. Tampak wajah merah di muka mereka berdua.

"Oh Hinata, ini ada surat dari Godaime-sama. Aku juga mendapatkan satu" Sasuke mengeluarkan surat dan menyerahkannya ke Hinata.

Hinata tau itu tulisan yang ada di depannya merupakan tulisannya Naruto.

"Ini dari Naruto, nggak mungkin Naruto kabur lagi" Hinata mulai curiga.

"Huh, mana mungkin kalee. Naruto nggak mungkin meninggalkan kamu di sini" Sakura mencoba memberikan respon yang positif.

Hinata mulai membuka dan membacanya.

_Dear Hinata-chan (My baby lover)_

_Maaf neh tadi aku diam-diam meninggalkan kamu. Aku pergi jam tiga pagi. Jangan tanya aku pergi kemana ya. Jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kita nggak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Wah aku seneng banget karena aku punya cewek dan ngefans banget ama aku. Akhirnya aku juga bisa disamain dengan Sasuke-teme. Tapi sayang aku baru sadar sekarang. Tapi nggak apa-apalah._

_4 hari aku bersamamu sama dengan aku bersamamu seumur hidupku. Hinata aku cuman berpesan, kamu harus PD terhadap orang lain dan kamu akan mendapatkan seseorang yang akan lebih mencintaimu. Yah terakhir dari suratku ini, aku Cuma mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan aku tidak akan kembali lagi._

_Your Nine tail Fox_

_Uzumaki N. Naruto_

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya dan pingsan. Hanabi memposisikan Hinata untuk selonjoran di kursi panjang dan mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya dengan keras. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir yang ditulis oleh Naruto.

"Chayang, coba kamu buka surat itu" Sakura meminta.

Sasuke membuka dan mulai membacanya dengan keras supaya kedua orang yang ada disitu mendengarkannya. (Hinata pingsan sih jadi nggak bisa denger).

_Untuk temen Rival aku (SASUKE-TEME eh sekarang bukan itu lagi deng namanya)_

_Maaf ya Rokudaime-sama_

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah membuka-buka archive di meja kantormu. Aku mengambil beberapadokumen tentang diriku dan mengambil arsip pengadilan beserta surat perintah untuk meng-algojo._

_Sasuke/Rokudaime, akhirnya aku mengakui kemenangan kamu, hehehe. Met hidup yang rukun ya bersama Sakura-chan bukan -chan lagi deng -san. Maaf juga aku nggak mungkin bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian. Semoga keluarga kalian menjadi keluarga yang mawadah warohmah. Untuk Sakura aku titip Hinata ya oh jangan lupa selalu didik Inari. Bye my team mates. Salam buat teman-teman yang lain termasuk: Tsunade no-bacan/Tsunade-sama, Erro-sennin/Jiraia-sama/Jiraia-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato taichou,Ebisu-sensei dan Konohamaru team mates. And little sister Hanabi-chan._

_From _

_Uzumaki N. Naruto_

_PS: doain gw semoga hidup tenang di alam baka _

Mereka bertiga shock dengan surat yang telah dibaca oleh Sasuke. "Hanabi, kamu jaga Hinata, aku dan Sakura mau ke kantor Hokage" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik Rokudaime-sama" Hanabi kemudian menjaga Hinata.

**Kantor Hokage**

"Jadi tsunade-sama, anda telah lebih dahulu mengetahui tentang Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

Tsunade hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah besok pagi-pagi kita akan melakukan penghormatan terakhir untuk Naruto. Biar saya yang menyiapkan segalanya" kata Sasuke dengan nada menyesal dan marah.

Keesokan harinya warga Konoha benar-benar dalam keadaan berkabung. Mereka merasa kehilangan seorang ninja yang ceria, yang lucu dan mengesalkan. Hinata kini benar-benar kesepian. Seorang yang dicintainya telah pergi meninggalkannya dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"NARUTO-KUN SELAMAT JALAN" kata-kata terkhir diucapkan Hinata di depan foto Naruto.

Finished

* * *

Maaf ceritanya jadi kayak gini… tapi emang cerita yang kayak gini yang penulis pingin sampein…

So review ya… tunggu story selanjutnya, tentang M K (bocoran judul). Tapi masih dalam penggodokan oleh penulis


End file.
